The Night of La Llorona The Weeping Lady
by Katellien
Summary: Let me tell you a story.- Simon. Weird sounds are being heard. Kids are disappearing. Will the Chipmunks or Chipettes be next? Find out in this ghostly story.
1. Chapter 1: Simon's Introduction

** Every**** Chipmunks tells a Story #1**

** The Night of La Llorona (The Weeping Lady)**

_My first story in fanfiction! I hope you enjoy, It's by Simon perspective by the way for any Simon Seville fans! please review and hope you can help me out._

_Simon is in his room, alone, reading a book when Dave says that his on._

_Dave: (whisper) Simon your one._

Oh...Well...hello there everybody, my name is Simon Seville. You may all recognize me from the Alvin and the

Chipmunks movies and cartoons but if not this is what you should know about me...I'm the smart one of my two

brothers, Alvin

and Theodore, and the one with the glasses. Today, in the first ever _Every Chipmunk tells a Story, _I will telling you

one of my most scariest and quiet exciting adventure of my life, the day me and my brother and our friends the

Chipettes came face-to-face with La Llorona or in English, The Weeping Woman a famous Mexican ghost.

Where is it?...aha here it is my journal, ugh! Didn't I tell Alvin to keep his hands of my stuff!... uh-um...sorry, okay

well where should we start? oh yeah! We were at the airport ready to aboard our plane...

_I know it's short but it's Simon's introduction to the story, please review and I'll write more very soon :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Mexico!

**Here's my second chapter of my story of when they are in the airport and boarding the plane to Mexico, and the beginning of the Chipmunks and Chipettes adventure. Hope you enjoy. Please review and comment. I wrote it as an easy read okay :) please help me with my format and the way I set it up.**

….Me, Alvin, Theodore, and Dave notice the Chipettes walking towards us with Miss Miller, they successfully caught up to us, by the gate door, where we are standing.

"Don't worry Miss Miller the girls will be safe with me and the boys." I overhear Dave talking, with the nervous Miss Miller, while me and my brothers are patently waiting with the Chipettes.

"Okay, David please take care of my girls, I don't want anything to happen to them." Miss Miller says.

"Of course, I promise they will not get off my sight." Dave responds.

Miss Miller switches her focus to us.

"Here are your passport girls, and have fun in Mexico while I go and relax in Florida," She hands to each Chipette their passport, "I'll see you girls in a month, now I have to catch my plane and leave to sunny Florida!."

"Bye, Miss Miller." The girls shout to her. She speed walks away from us, in a hurry, to get to Gate F.

Dave goes to the counter and gives the employee our tickets and shows him our passports. Brittany starts talking to us, we lean forward to try to clearly hear her question through the loud noises of people chattering and planes taking off.

"Why is Miss Miller going to Florida and we are going to Mexico!? I rather go to Disney World, or Universal Studios, or do my favorite thing of all time...shopping!"

"Brittany, this is a tour trip meaning that we are going to Mexico to do a concert **in front** of people." Alvin explains. "And getting fame and being awesome is why we are going there, except the awesome is for me because I'm clearly the one with the letter."

Unexpectedly, Brittany grabs Alvin's hand in a tight grip who Alvin, is desperately trying to set himself free, but Brittany has a hold of him tightly.

"Oh Alvin, you think you are sooo awesome but..." Brittany explains but is enable to complete her question.

I hurry to stop the two arguing Chipmunks, Alvin is still trying to free himself.

"Okay guys, let's not fight in the airport, there are polices everywhere, and Alvin, nobody cares. Originally, we all had letters." I said to my obnoxious brother "And Brittany, let go of Alvin! Your stopping his blood circulation from his arm!"

Brittany notices the tightness on Alvin's arm and lets go.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Alvin it's that you were really getting in my nerves because you think you are so awesome...but everybody knows I'm the superior one." Brittany says.

we all sigh while Alvin walks away ignoring Brittany. Ahhh it's going to be a loooong trip.

"15 _MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE TO MEXICO CITY!"_ the voice in the intercom announces.

"Come on fellas our gate is right through this doors," Dave said to us.

We walk through the door into a narrow and long hallway. I feel as if the hallway was closing in on me, which was really frightening. I try to not let my fear overcome me so I keep walking. We arrive to the hatch of the plane, the captain and the co-captain ready to welcome us. As we walk into the plane the captain gives us a smile with a hello. We find four seats next to the window and four seats in the middle. I sit next to Jeanette, Jeanette next to Alvin, and Alvin next to Brittany surprisingly, while Eleanor and Theodore and Dave are seated on the next row by us.

We take off, into the blue and clear sky. I take out my 'History of Mexico' book from my backpack, an intriguing subject. While Theodore takes out his Mexican cookbook, and Brittany takes out her favorite celebrity magazine, searching for pictures of herself, while Alvin starts reading (yeah I know Alvin reading impressive) his "Famous Mexican Stories".

" Ohhh that looks interesting Simon, I love the history of Mexico, the culture, the revolution and many more," Jeanette said, peaking in to my book, "Uhm... can I possibly... you know... read with you?"

" Um...sure Jeanette," I say to her, "I'm starting in the section of when the Mexican revolution began."

My heart started pounding rapidly as we joined in to read the book. I always get really shy around Jeanette, since I really like her, I blush every time I talk to her.

" Wow that is cool." Jeanette said in between sections. I give her a look and we both just smile.

"Yummy that looks good, we should bake this someday Eleanor." I overheard Theodore talking to Eleanor. Eleanor, with a smile, nods.

"Wow I looks so gorgeous like always. HEY! Why **that** background oh well at least I look stunning." Brittany says, admiring her self portrait in the magazine.

"boring, boring, boring, and boring." Alvin says as he flips through the pages not even giving a chance to read the words, "Why did I forgot my CD player at home?"

I go back to reading my book, joined with Jeanette. I was calmly enjoying the book until the name 'Simon' came from Alvin's mouth.

" Look Simon!" he leans towards me, through Jeanette and flashes the book straight at my face,

"You scared me Alvin! What do you want?" I tell him.

"Just listen.." He begins, "' La Llorona or in english the Weeping Lady is one of Central America's famous ghost stories. It's about a woman, who was basically called Mary when she was alive. Mary met a man and she really liked him and wish to be with him all the time but her kids made it difficult for her to be around him. So, at night she took her two children to a lake, where she (without thinking) pushed her kids into the lake where they were drowned.'"

Alvin pause and looked at me, I am somewhat interested but I know Alvin was trying to convince me that it is actually a real story, but I know it's fake. He soon continues.

"' She waited, and waited for her fiance to come back, but he never did. Mary was tormented by the memories of her children screams, and became guilty of her actions. She went to search for her kids, if somehow they have survived but her kids have all ready perished.'"

Theodore and Eleanor started eavesdropping to Alvin's reading, while Dave is asleep.

"' She couldn't take the sadness, so she threw herself into the lake were she drowned and died. Today, it is said that The Weeping Lady's spirit still wonders Mexico and Central America calling to her lost children with her famous and well known line ' Donde estan mis hijos?' which in English it means 'Where are my children?' Wait I have more, in the page it has all the sightings people have accoutered." Alvin said as he finished the story, he turn a couple of pages, into a section where photos and paragraphs and paragraphs of writing is shown.

" listen to this," Alvin says. As of right now the Chipettes and Theodore are now sucked in into the reading, "A woman in Jalisco mentioned hearing an eerie and frightening scream, she checked outside but there was nothing there so she took out her camera and snapped a picture and she caught a figure of a woman in a white dress who look really depressed, this was something unnatural and she was convinced she met La Llorona." Alvin says, he shows us the picture of the ghost to me, the Chipettes and Theodore, the ghost did look like a woman but the figure was almost mist but her face was easy to see.

"Wow that-that is scary," Theodore said, with some fright in his voice.

"I can't believe people have seen her, and that picture looks so real." Brittany explains.

I couldn't believe this, this is absolutely fake, "Seriously guys, this is just a hox, as you can see anybody can take a picture like this, and with the use of computer and photography anybody can edit this picture and make it look like a ghost, so it's basically a person edited to a ghostly figure." I say to them.

Alvin replies, "Oh Simon, why do you always have to be so negative about everything, of course this is real we've proved many supernatural things to be real for example, Mr. Talbot being a Werewolf.."

"Frankenstein coming back to life in our very eyes..." Theodore joins in.

"Theodeor becoming a Werewolf himself!.." Brittany says, but Theodore's went upside down, but I understand why. Because of the werewolf incident.

"And meeting Dracula, and you yourself became a vampire, Simon!" Alvin said to my face.

"Alvin, do not that use that tone of yours on me," I said pushing Alvin out of my way, I look at the guys and say, "Okay, I know this stuff has happened and I, myself was involved in it and I believe all of what has happened, but a spirit who cries for eternity, that's just a myth."

Jeanette looked at me not saying a word I could see she was in my side but I wasn't sure, I just gave her a shy smile.

"Okay, well if you believe that Simon, but I will make you change your mind like I did in the past." Alvin said.

I just gave him an arrogant okay and went back to my reading.

It's morning, and I'm the first one to wake up, I look outside the window and see the city right below us.

"15 MINUTES TILL LANDING TO MEXICO CITY!" I hear the captain from the speaker announce.

I get off my sit and go to wake up Dave.

"Dave, Dave" I whisper, moving his shoulder.

"What's wrong Simon?" Dave says sleepily looking at me.

"We are almost going to land, we should get ready." I respond.

"Really, okay go wake up Alvin and the girls, I'll wake up Theodore and Eleanor." Dave says now fully awake.

I nod and go to where Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette are soundly asleep. Alvin and Brittany laying in each other, okay well, I know either Brittany or Alvin is going to freak out about it.

"You guys," I say moving their shoulders, I raise my voice and say, "We are almost in Mexico city wake up." they slowly wake.

"Alvin! Get of me!" I hear Brittany yell to Alvin, she jerks herself out of Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin just looks at her, speechless.

"WELCOME TO MEXICO, LAIDIES AND GENTELMAN _BIENVIENIDOS A MEXICO"_ A female voice announces from the speaker.

The plane lands and we all get up and walk out of the plane. The airport is huge, bigger than the Los Angeles airport with twice the people, and twice the stores, and twice the employes and securities. We go and pick up our luggage and start walking outside to wait for our bus. In our way outside, we stop by a tan skinned and black haired man with a tuxedo holding a poster with the name _The Chipmunks and Chipettes _printed on it.

"Nice we have our own assigned ride, now this is what I call good service." Brittany mentions.

"You must be The Chipmunks and Chipettes, I will be your driver to your hotel today, welcome to Mexico City." The nice driver says to us who looked not much older than 30 years old.

"Hi, my name is Dave Seville, I wasn't expecting for us to get an assigned ride." Dave said shaking the man's hand.

"The manager of the stadium where the kids are performing, order me to send you a limo to take you to your destination." The driver mentioned.

A limo, _a limo,_ really, just to take us to our hotel, wow this place seriously knows us or have an incredible service.

"Yeah! A limo, now we're living it!" Alvin yells making everybody look.

"Alvin! Not right now," Dave said, giving him a serious look, "Sorry, okay why not."

"Follow me the limo it's right outside." The driver says.

We follow the driver outside. Outside I see a large, beautiful, black limo. I was surprised, never have we been in a limo this beautiful and luxurious. We hop in, and inside it's even spectacular, amazing blue lights arranged in wavy forms, decorating the ceiling. The seats, black in wavy forms. And a small fridge with refreshments. And the floor glowing with colors beneath us.

"Wow, this is insane, I-I'm stunned." I say as I look around while we are seated, the limo starts moving.

I look outside cars, tall buildings, and ancient buildings are seen in every corner. Who knew Mexico was so beautiful.

"Okay fellas, once we get to the hotel, their may be reporters there asking you questions you can answer some of them if you want but don't let them entertain you. And also, there may be a possibility of multiple paparazzi coming in, avoid them at any cost they are the number one key to public humiliation." Dave says, we nod but Alvin is somewhat angry because he can't get his fame on, (inside me) Alvin! "Don't take long on the interview we have to get to our room, understand." Dave says.

"Yes, Dave." we all reply.

We arrive to the hotel, where a bellboy comes in to take our luggage.

"Welcome to Las Alcobas Hotel." The bellboy says.

What an amazing hotel, everything looked so modern with squared furniture. My view only lasted for a while because in just a second a mob of reporters rushed into where we were standing, on a hurry to ask us "important" questions.

A set of reporters went to where the Chipettes were and soon with Alvin and Theodore and then with me. About seven reporters crowd around me, I am okay with this since one time I had to handle a handful in Australia.

"Simon, how are you feeling here in Mexico City?" a tan and young woman asks me.

"Well, we just got here and it's a marvelous place. With the culture, history, architecture and the language of course." I answer her.

The interview went on and on, some of the questions were okay but some of them were uncomfortable and not meant to be answered for example, a question a guy asked me which was, "Simon, do you think you will be better of living without your brother?" I couldn't answer that one since I kind of have a hate and love relationship with them, but I will not tell that to the public, it's personal.

Soon the reporters left, finally! And no paparazzi.

But I was wrong, they soon came in with their cameras flashing.

Oh why!

Dave comes in with our room key and we run to the elevator. The flashing of the cameras is so bright I almost trip, but I manage to keep my balance and to reach the elevator where my brothers, Dave, and the Chipettes are. The door closes and we are away from those cameras.

The elevator door opens leading to a long corridor, we find our room and get in before the paparazzi finds us.

"That was a run, so many cameras, Mexico is insane for us." Jeanette says retrieving her breath.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and now I'm tired, we should go to sleep." Brittany says in a tired tone.

"That's right, you have a concert rehearsal tomorrow and it's 10:00pm, girls you can stay in that room over there, there are three beds and a closet for you to put your stuff, and boys you can stay in this room, while I'll be staying in the master bedroom." Dave says as he walks to his room, "And straight to sleep, no wondering around and no noises, okay." Dave says giving a look at Alvin.

"Okay Dave." We all reply.

"Okay of to bed and fellas, lock the main door, good night." Dave says as he closes the door.

"Good night, Alvin." Brittany says.

"Good night, Theodore." Eleanor says.

"Good night, Simon." Jeanette says.

"Good night, Brittany." Alvin says.

"Good night, Eleanor." Theodore says in his quiet tone.

"Good night, Jeanette." I say in my most confident tone possible.

The Chipettes enter their room and close the door. I go to lock the main door and get in my blue pajamas and settle into bed.

"Rehearsal tomorrow, wont that be awesome, I wonder where we are performing?" Alvin said laying down in his bed.

"I think we'll find out tomorrow." Theodore says.

I turn off the lights and close my eyes.

_Later that night..._

_this is what Alvin told me and I wrote it my story._

_Donde estan mis hijos? _A faint and ghostly voice fills the room, Alvin wakes up wondering what it could be.

**Ohhhh what is Alvin going to do? Find out in the next chapter. I made the plane ride an overnight ride even though it's like 3 hours sorry about that, I hope it didn't disturbed you. Please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Encounter

_Here is my third chapter hope you enjoy it, review and comment :)_

"Simon, Simon," I hear Alvin whisper to me, "Simon!" he raises his voice and I wake up.

"What!" I yell in a whisper,

"Did you here that? it was a ghostly moan," Alvin says to me.

"No." I reply to him.

"But there's something out there and I heard what, whatever it is, say," Alvin explained, "That thing said 'Donde estan mis hijos.' that line will only belong to The Weeping Woman."

"Alvin please, it's true you were dreaming." I say to Alvin laying down.

"No! It was not a dream I heard it with my own hears, why don't you believe at anything I say, Simon." Alvin reply to me trying to keep me awake.

"Because my tempered brother I'm smarter than you and I being your brother has seen your constant gullibility. And those types of things are fake unnatural phenomena that are meant to scare people." I say making my point straight. "Now if you don't mind I am going back to sleep and I think you should do the same." I pull my covers over me.

"Okay don't believe me, how about I'll make you believe me let's go outside into the forest and do an investigation to find the ghost." Alvin says to me, pulling my covers away from me.

"Are you out of your mind, why will I go with you into the dark and scary forest at night, Dave will kill us." I say in a yelling whisper type.

"Come on Simon are you scared." Alvin says to me.

"No, I just think it's not safe out there." I say.

"Okay than, I'll go by myself." Alvin says, he quietly opens the main door but as he was about to close the door I run to him.

"Okay, I'll go with you," I say, Alvin gives me a I-know-you-will-do-it look, "But just to make sure you don't get in to much trouble,"

I go back to our room and put on my long blue sweater on and my shoes and my glasses.

"Yay! Lets go." Alvin says, but as he was leaving from the room I grab him by the back of his long sweater.

"Wait Alvin, we can not just walk casually through the hotel, cameras and workers are supervising the building at all time and I don't think they will let a couple of kids go outside at night by themselves." I say to Alvin.

"Hum... your right, but how are we going to go outside without being spotted?" Alvin asks.

I look around the room and the hallway, "Aha! There's an air vent right there," I say as I point at a gate of an air vent right outside our hotel room, "We can climb through there, and I found out that air vents lead to the outdoors, since the air is transported through here and sent to a cooling machine where..."

"Please Simon, we're going to do an investigation and you are making this very boring." Alvin says.

"Well, knowledge is very important, even if you want to, I don't know, SURVIVE!" I say starting to lose my patience, "Don't we need flashlights and stuff like that by the way."

"I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid, and yes I got two flashlights, one for you," He hands me a flashlight, "And one camera for me and for you," He also hands me a camera.

"A camera really." I say looking at the camera.

"Yeah if we see something we have to tell someone." Alvin says

Oh Alvin, he can be really annoying sometimes.

I close the door behind us quietly. We get some chairs and stack them up high to reach the gate, I go up to the top and gently slide it open. I get up first and then help Alvin up, it is pitch dark in here, we get our flashlights and turn it on low light.

"Now do not claw through here this is metal and it can be easily heard for a long distance since metal creates a lot of noise, so the best to do is slide crawl it will make less noise and we will not create a lot of attention." I say looking behind me towards Alvin.

Alvin nods.

It is a very uncomfortable way to sneak out off the hotel through air vents. One thing, because it is a very tight space making me feel claustrophobic, and it hurts to slide crawl in a narrow passage way.

After a pretty long time in the air vent I see another gate and I'm guessing it's the outside. We crawl towards it and I was right, we made it to the end of the metal tunnel. We are in the back of the building, perfect. I still have no idea why I am going through this.

I kick the gate open with as much force us as I could and jump down the vent. I jump first, I jump about 10 feet from the building, I tremble down as I land. I rub my legs from all the weight that my legs just contracted (which I am not joking it really hurts) that is something I would never do again in my life. It is Alvin's turn he jumps and lands without trembling or screeching of pain. Well what do you expect form an athlete.

"So, where did you hear this "ghostly" moan?" I say using air quotes to quote "ghostly".

"Over there, follow me." Alvin says running to the forest, I follow him shaking my head I grab my flashlight and turn it on on bright.

The forest looks really spooky and dark at night, howls of wolves and owls are heard everywhere, and the movement of animals making twigs break makes me feel paranoid. This is no place for a 9 year old since it's dangerous and scary, but Alvin didn't care about the dangers we are probably in, he is more worried about finding The Weeping Lady.

"Alvin, please it is not safe to be here in the middle of the night, any animal here can attack us in any second." I say to Alvin in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry, Simon we are just going to be here for a couple of more minutes and look, we can see the hotel from here so we are not to far from the building," Alvin explains, soon a dark shadow appears by a tree, "Whats that!" Alvin points his flashlight at it only to find a squirrel ruining through the bushes.

"It's just a squirrel," I say.

"Ugh!" Alvin groans.

"Just keep walking, I'll love to see you fail at finding her." I say with a chuckle.

Alvin looks at me arrogantly.

We keep walking, and walking, and walking, me and Alvin try multiple times calling to the "spirit" but we didn't hear anything unusual, only the howls of owls at night.

It was getting late every minute. The moon shining even more above us, I was getting tired and sleepy from all the walking, but Alvin didn't stop he was desperate to find her.

"Alvin." I yell he didn't listen to me as he was searching, "Alvin." I try a little louder again he didn't respond, "ALVIN!" And finally he turns around towards me.

"What!"

"It's late and we haven't seen or heard her at all, I think we should go back to the hotel room before Dave finds out we are missing."

"Ahhh... Oh well I think you're right, probably it was just a dream." Alvin responds with disappointment.

I give him a I-told-you-so look to him. Finally he listens to me.

We start walking, towards the hotel everything was going fine until me and Alvin hear something unusual. A singing voice of a woman singing very sweetly and soothing. We stop walking. Who could that be? Why would a person be here in the middle of the night?

"Hello!" I yell. But the voice starts singing with lyrics. I listened and stopped calling.

_Come my little children_

_come to me_

_I will protect you from everything_

It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, my eyes stare to nothing only forwards me. My only desire was to follow it and listen it even more.

_You will be happy with me_

_you can trust me with anything _

_you want to follow me, I know you do_

_so come my little one, come to me._

My thoughts go blank, I forget about going back to the hotel. I start walking towards the voice, deeper into the woods admiring the singing.

"_Simon stop listening to the singing," _I hear a faint but clear voice in my empty head.

"_No, follow it, it will lead you to greatness." _Another voice starts speaking and stronger than the last one.

I keep walking, even deeper into the woods. Controlled by the singing.

"_Stop! It's dangerous!" _The other voice explains and this time louder.

"_Keep walking!" _The other voice says but not as loud as the other one.

"_STOP!" _ The voice yells, I blink and look around, where am I? I wonder, And where is Alvin?

I could still hear the singing, and still, I am currently being mesmerized by it again but I resist (I never knew how strong my will is). I cover my hears with my fingers and grab my earmuffs from my pocket. I put them on and I hear nothing perfect, now to find Alvin and LEAVE THIS PLACE! I run as fast as I can, looking everywhere for Alvin. I am shaking with fear, I am alone and something or someone is luring us, we are in grave danger.

"Alvin!" I yell, "Alvin where are you?!"

Soon, I see a red sweater through the bushes I get a closer look and it's Alvin, standing there.

"Alvin!" I yell as I see him staring at nothing but straight forward.

"Come on Alvin!" I shake him but he doesn't respond, I notice he is also mesmerized by the singing, "Alvin please snap out of it!" I yell almost crying with fear.

Alvin starts walking, as if nothing was talking to him. I run to him trying everything I could to stop him. I could now faintly hear the singing through my earmuffs, oh no this is not good, we are getting closer to the thing. Luckily, it isn't strong enough to snap me in again.

_You are almost here my love_

_keep walking to me _

_I will have you_

_under my control_

I could now hear the lyrics, we have to leave, my free will will not last forever. Alvin just keeps walking, I follow him.

"Please Alvin!" I am now crying, I could no longer help my hopeless brother.

When I was about to give up, Alvin wakes up.

"Simon why are you crying?" Alvin says.

The singing stopped, what happened? Did who ever was controlling us give up? But Alvin woke up that was the good thing, at least my brother is safe.

"Alvin! You snapped out of it," I give him a hug, I couldn't control myself I was so happy to have my brother back.

"Um...exactly what happened?" Alvin says confused.

"That voice, it was controlling us and..." I say but I am interrupted by Alvin.

"What, what voice?" Alvin asks.

"You don't remember but it!..." I say a little frightened. But, I'm interrupted by a strange blue light from the horizon. My heart starts beating fast.

It starts getting closer to where we are standing this is not good.

"I'll tell you later now RUN!" I say to Alvin pulling his sweater.

"What are you..." He looks back and sees the blue light coming towards us, "What is that, and it's getting closer!"

"I don't know that's why I'm telling you to keep running!" I say really scare.

We run and run for a long distance until I look back and see nothing probably we lost it.

"I think we...lost it." I say retrieving my breath.

I am relieved, but as things where going to get better it got worse.

"SIMON!" Alvin screams.

I quickly look back and in a second a blue light passes through me and Alvin. I fall down into blackness, the trees, stars and the moon start fading away from my eyes.

"_Alvin, Simon, Theodore my babies (crying) I'm sorry!" _I hear the crying of a woman echo through my head, I clearly understood it is my mother.

I lie in the ground motionless hearing my mother's sad and terrible cries echo through my head,

"_Mom don't leave us!" _I say inside me, _"I miss you!"_

I cry inside me my heart is broken.

What went pass me? What did it do to me? Why did I hear my mom's cry?

_Yay third chapter done, I enjoyed writing this. Oh will they find Alvin and Simon? What did the mysterious blue light do to Alvin and Simon? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :)_


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened?

_**Hi everybody, so here is the 4th chapter of my story sorry it took so long I had school stuff but now I'm in summer break :), so I'm short on reviews and comments so please do so they mean a lot. Please tell me if you like it or not and help me out with it if it needs revision. Thanks and enjoy :)**_

I am motionless in the empty and quiet woods, the sun is shining hot illuminating the leaves of trees and bushes. No birds are chirping, leaving an eerie quiet through out the woods and no animals are to be seen. I am frightened what exactly happened to me? What was that blue light that passed through us? Is Alvin okay? This questions are swarming around my head as I lay in the cold and grassy ground unable to move. I try to move but nothing works my whole body feels like a rigid and stiff tree. I need help right now.

"Simon! Alvin!" I hear a faint and distance voice in my head.

Am I hallucinating my friends calling our names? this is not good.

"Simon! Alvin! Where are you?" I hear it again, louder and closer.

Wait, this is not in my head this is real, it is actually my friends calling our names. I am now half-conscience but my eyes are still tightly shut, like if somebody has glued my eyes completely shut. I try to shout through my limp lips but I am unable to open my mouth, I am to weak to do anything. Me and my brother just lay on the woods grass awaiting for them to hopefully find us.

"Simon! Alvin! Please respond to us!" I hear the voice, now I could clearly understand the voice, the voice belongs to Jeanette Miller.

"_I'm right over here! Please help!" _I yell in my head, even though she can't hear me.

"Jeanette I don't think they are here, let's check somewhere else, we should meet up with the other guys." I hear Brittany, not so far from us.

Jeanette replies, "No! Lets keep searching I know their here somewhere, I have to find him! Simon, I-I love him and I can't lose him, not right now." She yells as tears starts to pour from her eyes.

Wow, Jeanette likes me I am surprised I have always liked her too, I wish I could tell her now.

"Jeanette, I know you like him and promise me we will find him, you know I really want to find Alvin too I..like..him..too, we just have to keep our spirits up." Brittany says trying to comfort her sad sister.

My thoughts of Jeanette's memorable line soon fades away when I hear the news. Oh no! They are going to leave the woods, my hope of being rescued is slowly fading away, what could I do? I am hopeless and weak like my brother.

"Okay, lets go to the city," Jeanette says as they both start walking. Soon, Jeanette catches sight of a distant blue sweater laying in the grass in between two bushes she stops and Brittany bumps to Jeanette when Jeanette stopped quickly, "That long blue sweater that could only belong to...Simon!"

She jumps over the tall bush almost tripping but she regains her balance and runs to me, Brittany does the same.

I am so glad to hear them near me, I thought I was a goner but my rescue is here.

Jeanette says in a frightened voice, "Oh no! Simon! Simon! His unconscious or knock out." She shakes me violently, trying to wake me up. She checks my pulse to see if I am still alive. "Thank you, his okay,"

"Same with Alvin!" Brittany says shaking Alvin, "What happened to them?"

"Wait Brittany is Alvin...breathing!" Jeanette says scared.

She goes to take Alvin's pulse by his hand, "Yeah...he's okay" Brittany says relived.

Alvin is okay I am relieved, but now I need to wake up.

"What are we going to do?" Jeanette asks her sister.

"get help of course." Brittany replies.

"But we can't just leave them." Jeanette says.

"Jeanette, please is the only way." Brittany says to Jeanette.

Jeanette gives a sigh.

"Okay." Jeanette finally agrees.

I try to open my eyes again and for my luck they start opening slowly, I can see the sunlight through my half open eyes, the hot Mexican sun makes everything blur but I can see it's probably mid-day by now. As Jeanette and Brittany were about to leave, they see my body move they both hurry and see that I am awake.

"Simon! Are you okay?" Jeanette says worried.

"Oh...my head hurts," I say quietly.

I can see Jeanette but she is all blurry, even with my glasses on,

I rub my forehead, my head really hurt but I did not know what caused it probably the impact for some reason.

"Are you okay? Simon." Brittany repeats.

"Yeah I'm okay." I say drowsily, "Where is Alvin?"

"He's over there but he's okay." Brittany says.

My eyes slowly adjust, after a while my eyes come back to normal and I could now see perfectly. Brittany points to where Alvin is laying, I turn my head towards Alvin as I lay in the ground. He is only about 6 feet apart from me. Fortunately, he is not far from me.

Jeanette stays with me but Brittany crawls towards him, I give Jeanette a weak smile and she smiles back with her beautiful angel like smile. Why am I to shy to tell her that I like her?

Alvin slowly opens his eyes and looks at Brittany.

"Alvin, are you okay?"

Alvin looks at Brittany, focusing his eyes.

"Wow...What happened?" Alvin asks rubbing his forehead, "Ow my head really hurts."

"Alvin, you were somehow unconscious when we found you and Simon." Brittany explains.

"Really...for how long?" Alvin says trying to sit up.

"Since we went on the "investigation" till now which I'm guessing until 3:00pm." I say. I regain strength to sit up and now I am fully awake. I start thinking about the hours wasted (we were knocked out for quiet a while).

"Oh yeah! I remember going here...and that blue light of something going through us but I don't remember the rest." Alvin replies looking confused.

Jeanette's attention changes to me and she looks at me as if she was about to shout with anger.

"Simon, what happened? Why did you go on the investigation in the woods at night? AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF RUNNING OF LIKE THAT!" Jeanette says in an angry tone.

"Calm down Jeanette, it was not my idea to go out into the woods at night, it was Alvin's!" I point at Alvin, giving him an annoyed look. Alvin only looks at me, guilty of his actions.

"I think I'll have to tell you what happened, get ready for a pretty long story." I say

Brittany and Jeanette scute over to where I am sitting and sit down.

"Well, here is what happened. Remember the story about the Weeping Lady Alvin read to us in the plane? It's about that. Alvin herd a ghostly moan in the middle of the night which by what Alvin told me it was Mary's famous line 'Donde estan mis hijos?' So Alvin woke me up and he told me that we should see who moaned but I resisted the call, but Alvin can be very persuasive."

"I am totally the persuasive type." Alvin says forcing himself to craw, in his voice of superiority which can be really annoying.

"Alvin, be quiet I don't care and I am the one who I don't know...SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I say losing my temper, "Any way, we sneaked out of the hotel by the air vent to avoid the employees and the manager. Once we were outside we ran into the woods with our flashlights and cameras. Everything was going fine, with no strange sounds or figures. But once we were about to go home with no evidence of La Llorona's existence we heard singing, a sweet and beautiful song filled the entire landscape."

I pause and think about the lyrics and the tune of the song I heard, It still played in my mind and it caused me to zone out for a while.

"Earth to Simon!" Brittany says.

"What?" I snap back to reality.

"The story!"

"Oh sorry. Uhum...well, the song was so beautiful that we stopped walking and thinking. My only desire was to follow that song we were basically hypnotized. I can still remember the lyrics they are very frightening."

"Can you probably sing it to us?" Jeanette reply's.

"Sure,_Come my little children_

_come to me_

_I will protect you from everything_

_You will be happy with me_

_you can trust me with anything_

_you want to follow me, I know you do_

_so come my little one, come to me._

_You are almost here my love_

_keep walking to me_

_I will have you_

_under my control_"

I finish singing, the song gives me goosebumps. They all seem to fall into my spell instantly but I clap my hands and they snap out of it (wow the song is stronger than I thought).

"Wow that is one scary song, later what happened?" Jeanette asked.

"I was strong enough to resist it, I don't how but I am somehow mentally strong. I snapped out of it and with my earmuffs, I found in my pocket I cover my ears, since the music was still playing. I see Alvin walking towards the sound looking straight forward, blankly. I knew he was being lured, I tried to stopped him but nothing worked. When I was about to give up the singing stopped and Alvin came back to reality." I pause.

"Wait! What singing are you talking about Simon?" Alvin asks confused.

"The singing that almost injured us. How do you not remember that moment." I say.

"I don't know all I remember was going to the woods to search for the Weeping Lady and the blue light." Alvin responds.

"Hum...interesting." I say thinking about the issue.

"Hello? We are still here and we do not want to keep hanging on the edge of the cliff! KEEP GOING!" Brittany started to shout.

"Oh yeah. So Alvin woke up, and I thought all the danger has faded away but I was wrong. We caught sight of a blue strange light and it was getting closer to where we were. We started to run as fast as our legs could go, than I looked back the light was gone but when I thought everything was okay, it got even worse. In a second the light appeared in a blind of an eye and it quickly passed through us causing us to fall into unconsciousness."

"Then when I was laying unconscious, I heard a scream, a woman's scream, it was our mom calling for us when she abandoned us as babies. It was the saddest thing I remembered and I don't know why it happened or why I remembered our mom's crying." Tears started to drain out of my eyes, as I spoke about my vision.

"I heard the same thing when I fainted, but I heard something else instead of our mom, I heard you and Theodore screaming horribly as if you were suffering from something. I was crying inside me, I don't know why it happened." Alvin says with tears dripping from his face.

"You guys, I don't know why this horrible thing happened to you two and why this happened and who did it but we will somehow find out, and we will stop IT." Jeanette says, her eyes grew and she continued, "Dave!he and Theodore and Eleanor are desperately looking for the two of you, they know you all have gone missing. I forgot to tell you about it!"

"Oh no Dave is going to kill me!" Alvin explains, "Maybe to avoid punishment I could..."

"Alvin! Stop it! By the way this is all your fault!" I yell at Alvin, starting to get angry.

I take a deep breath and change subject.

"Wait what happened to the rehearsal?" I ask worried.

"Don't worry Simon, it's at 6:00pm." Brittany explains.

"Alvin! Simon!" We hear Dave, Theodore and Eleanor scream, every second the calling gets louder.

Brittany and Jeanette stand up and try to wave them down. Me and Alvin also try to stand up but our legs are to weak, we fall multiple times. The girls help us stand up, with support we are able to stay standing.

"I see them their over there!" Theodore yells pointing to our direction. Theodore starts running, Eleanor and Dave follow him.

We catch sight of them the three run to where we are.

"Alvin! Simon! Your okay," Dave runs to us and he hugs both of us, "You two have explaining to do." he says in a unpleasant tone.

"We know." We both reply.

We start walking out of the woods and towards the direction of where the hotel is. We are able to walk but every step, my legs feel like an unstable and weak branch that will break and fall in any second. I start limping a little same with Alvin and it catches the attention of Dave.

"Are both of you okay? You look like if walking is hurting your legs." Dave asks worried.

"We're okay, we only a...a ummm" I stop trying to think of a good lie.

"Trip. We tripped when we ran into the forest." Alvin quickly responds.

Jeanette and Brittany look at Alvin, as if telling him "what are you doing!" Alvin mentally told them to go with it, with a facial expression.

"Okay, but once we get to the hotel I want both of you to tell me the whole story of why you two decided to run, in the middle of the night, into the woods is that clear." Dave says raising his voice.

"Yes Dave." We both answer.

We keep walking through the dense and green woods the rest of the guys keep their mouth shut, not a word to be heard. Theodore walks next to me and leans towards me to be able to whisper into my ear.

"Simon, what exactly happened last night? Why did you run away?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel room Theodore, and we didn't do it to runaway by the way." I reply in a very quite whisper that is barely audible to Theodore's ear.

"What are you two talking about?" Dave asks looking suspicious.

"Nothing Dave, Theodore just wanted to know about interesting sights in Mexico to visit." I reply, quickly thinking of a response to keep Theodore's question a secret from Dave.

Dave just gives a mysterious look at me, but he goes with the lie. After a fairly long walk through the woods we arrive to our very modern and squarish built hotel. The bellboy greats us as we enter, we say hi as normally as possible. We quickly walk to the elevator shaft and as it opens we get in, to floor number 23 we say, the elevator replies our request (what an advance hotel). Non of us say a word through the elevator ride, we all stay quite. The elevator shaft opens revealing a wide and beautiful hallway with many flowers and bushes both fake and real giving the hallway a forest like image, also decorated with many square furnitures of many colors that are perfectly placed next to a wide window reveling a beautiful sight of Mexico. We walk to our room, Dave gets the room card and shows it to a silver box who scans it and as it beeps ones the door opens.

"Girls and Theodore, go to the girls room, I want to have a chat with Alvin and Simon." Dave says looking at Theodore and the girls.

"Um Okay." The four of them reply.

As they whisper something I am unable to catch they walk to the Chipettes room and close the door.

"Okay you two sit down." Dave commends in an unpleasing tone.

Me and Alvin sit in two small like sofas placed next to the window.

"So, what happened? Why did you two decided, without my permission to go out in the middle off the night into the woods?" Dave asks sounding very serious.

Alvin pokes my back as a sign to ask me what I am going to tell him. I think for a while and my mind strikes a plan.

"Um well as we were walking to the hotel from the limousine, Alvin's phone fell from his pocket. So we decided to go at night to retrieve it but it was not in the parking lot so we decided to look around and since the woods was near by, we thought it could be somewhere in there. And we found it by a bush but we soon found out we were to deep into the woods we got a little lost, we started to run to find the path to the hotel but then we both hit our faces hard into a tree knocking us out, but we are okay don't worry." I conclude making my lie sound as realistic as possible.

"Okay than, what about the trip that happened?" Dave asks questionably.

Alvin gave an oh no look but I remained calm.

"Oh I forgot about that, well Dave as we were running from the woods, before we were knock out, we tripped on something, but we kept running even though our leg was hurting throughout the way." I say making everything up as I was talking.

Dave gives a small pause, thinking about our fake story and he speaks.

"Okay I am not 100% convinced that what happened to you is real but I'll buy it. I should punish you two for this but since we are in a tour I will only give you a warning. But if I find out either of you do something like this again I will cancel the tour and we will all fly directly back to the U.S.A. I don't want you or anybody else to get hurt, understand?"

feeling guilty and both angry we both agree.

"I still don't get why you went out at night to search for Alvin's phone." Dave asks.

"It's a one-of-a-kind Dave." Alvin concludes.

RING! Dave's phone rings, he grabs his apple phone and answers it.

"Hello...Oh hi!...aha...yup..of course...I'll be right there in 30 minutes (Dave hangs up) That is the manager of the coliseum where the concert is going to be held, I have to go meet him to talk about arrangements and rehearsal times. I am still very mad so do not leave this room at all I'll be back in about 2 hours."

Dave runs to get his keys and wallet and rushes to door and leaves the room.

The Chipettes and Theodore peak out of the door and when they see that Dave is gone and me and Alvin are sitting next to the window they opened the door and walk to were we are sited.

"What a conversation that was." Brittany says sarcasticly.

"YOU heard it!" Alvin says in frustration.

"Alvin! the room is not sound proof of course we could here it, and I know that Simon the "trustworthy one" just lied to Dave." Brittany replies quiet annoyed, also looking at me.

"So, what Simon said about going to the woods to search for Alvin's phone is a lie?" Eleanor asks.

"Yeah it is a lie," Jeanette turns her attention to me and kneels next to me, "You should probably tell the truth to Theodore and Eleanor they are trustworthy enough."

I look at Jeanette and agree to her.

"Okay (sight) sure." I say.

I begin the story again, but I am not going to write it again, since I already explained it in this part of my journal.

"...and that is what happened." I conclude after another long story telling.

"This is something supernatural, this is something that breaks the law of nature." Eleanor explains.

"I agree but what really scares me is that Alvin doesn't remember the song moment or what did that light of something did to us. This is really scaring me." I say.

"Same with me, also cause I was barely the victim!" Alvin says raising his voice.

"Will it happen again? I-I hope not it is scary!" Theodore asks in a frightened tone.

"Don't worry Theodore it only happened once and next time we will be more careful. Let's just relax and focus on the concert and wait for Dave for news and for the rehearsal this afternoon." I say as calm as possible.

They all nod. But deep inside me I am scared what if that something tried to hurt us? Or tried to get rid of us? Or wanted to hurt the Chipmunks and the Chipettes?

_**I am finally done! I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter and stay tune for the fifth!**_


	5. Chapter 5: This isn't Normal, Our friend

_**5th Chapter here we go, I hope you enjoy and don't laugh at my word choice and grammar errors, English is not my first language so.**_

**Back to me...**

Hello again, my fellow readers, I'm interrupting the story for a while to give you a tiny plot of what happened in the last chapter and to introduce the next chapter . As of now we have passed the part of my journal where me and Alvin have had our first encounter with...I'm not telling you right now, if you know who it's congratulations if you don't you will soon find out, but let's call it a ghost for now. This experience was absolutely life changing a terrifying life changing experience. Firstly, because we were basically almost injured, and I think we were almost enslaved by a song from the ghost, and almost punished, severely (by Alvin). I will not speak anymore because I will go on and on and on and...(clear s trough) okay so the next chapter we will be at the the stadium, rehearsing for the concert where we will meet two friend of ours who really gave us very surprising news.

**Back to the Story...**

"... final dance part okay 5,6,5678 an back move, Alvin and Brittany sing, an jump and jump and finish." Our choreographer Elena finishes as he jumps and lands, "Good job guys, great work for our first day, we need to work on the dance a little to make it crystal clear. And Alvin, thank you for giving us something "new" but please try to stay on the actual dance you tend to do your own moves."

"Well, It needs more of an Alvin feeling to it." Alvin explains.

I roll my eyes. Seriously, Alvin just let the choreographer do his job! (*sigh*) breath, I am not going to argue.

"You can dance it as how you feel the song, but please Alvin let me do my job okay." Elena replies, surprisingly pretty calm.

"Alright Elena," Alvin says "(*whispers*) I could do better than her."

"shh." I quickly say, once I hear his whisper.

"Time for the six of you to go rehears your song in the stage, your instructor is waiting for you up stage." Elena says as if nothing happened. "Just go through the door and up the stairs and walk through the hall where the dressing room are located, the door at the far end will lead you to the performing center."

"Okay, thanks. And thank you for being our choreographer." Theodore says in a sweet tone.

"It was my pleasure. And I am proud to choreographer the Chipmunks and Chipettes." Elena says as she walks out the door.

She waives us goodbye and she walks out of the door.

As we also head to the door, Alvin starts his chattering about the choreographer.

"We can choreographer something better than her, by the way she is only doing it for money."

"Alvin, she isn't so bad." I say.

"But, surprisingly, I do agree with Alvin, we could have done a better job than her, and we could have also made it more of a Chipmunks and Chipettes feeling to it." Brittany replies.

"Thanks Brittany for agreeing with me." Alvin says feeling so superior.

We walk up the stairs and open the door that leads us to a long hallway decorated with a long red carpet and the walls painted gold and many doors on the walls leading to stars dressing rooms, it feels like if we are in the fanciest place in the world. Through out the way we see our dressing room, one door with a large golden star with the word "Chipmunks" printed on it, and the one next to it a door with the same star with the word "Chipettes" printed on it. We reach the end of the long hallway and open the door.

"Kids there you are! Your voice and sound instructor is over there follow me." Dave says out of nowhere.

We follow Dave through the million of chairs placed around the stadium and a wide empty pavement in the front. We arrive to the stage and we see a tall and tan man with dark hair who is dressed in suit very elegantly.

"Hello, you must be the Chipmunks and Chipettes nice to meet you, my name is Miguel" He takes our hands and shakes them violently that we actually vibrated, wow he sure is excited, "Well, what are we waiting for, perform for me so I can help you with your song, and so I can also help you with your singing."

"Wait how about the instrumental part of the song." Jeanette asks.

"Don't worry, Dave here gave me the CD with the instrumental karaoke in it, Jose!" A young man who looks to be in his 20's comes up to the stage, "Put this CD in the CD player and wait for my que to play it." he says.

He nodes and walks away disappearing into the curtains.

"We will be sitting in the audience," Miguel and Dave walk to two empty sits and sit down, "You may start when you are ready. And for now no dancing just sing."

We all nod.

Alvin ques for the song to play and once it starts, we start to sing "Express yourself" by Madonna.

_(Brittany) Come on, girls do you believe in love?_

'_Cause I got something to say about it _

_And it goes something like this._

_Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test _

_You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_( Brittany) __You don't need diamond rings__  
__Or eighteen karat gold._

_(Alvin & Brittany) Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, oh, no _

_(Alvin) What you need is a big strong hand  
(Alvin & Theodore) To lift you to your higher ground _

_(Brittany) Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

_(Brittany and Eleanor) Make him love you till you can't come down _

_(Me) You'll never come down _

_(The Chipettes) Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test _

_(Me & Alvin) You know, you know, you've got to _

_(The Chipettes) __Make him express how he feels_

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real _

_(Brittany) Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
(Brittany & Eleanor) But he needs to start with your head _

_(Brittany) Satin sheets are very romantic _

_(Brittany & Eleanor) What happens when you're not in bed _

_(Alvin) You deserve the best in life_

_(Alvin & Theodore) So if the time isn't right then move on _

_(Alvin) Second best is never enough _

_(Alvin & Brittany) You'll do much better baby on your own _

_(Me) Baby on your own _

_(The Chipettes) Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test _

_(Me & Alvin) You know, you know, you've got to _

_(The Chipettes) Make him express how he feels _

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real _

_(Alvin & Brittany) Express yourself!_

_You've got to make him  
Express himself !_

_(Me, Alvin, & Brittany) Hey! Hey! Hey! hey! _

_(Brittany & Jeanette) So if you want it right now, make him show you how _

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not  
(The Chipmunks) And when you're gone he might regret it _

_(The Chipettes) Think about the love he once had _

_(The Chipmunks) Try to carry on, but he just won't get it_

_(The Chipettes) He'll be back on his knees _

_To express himself_

_You've got to make him  
Express himself _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_(All) So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not _

_(Brittany & Alvin) Express yourself!_

_(instrumental) _

We finish as I catch my breath.

"Bravo! Good job! Well I don't have a lot of information since it was basically perfect and. I love the song from the U.S.A, But I do have some comments. Brittany I like how your voice really projects, but sometimes not always you tend to scream, which can be bad for a singer so avoid that." Miguel explains as Brittany nods, "And Alvin, sometimes you sing with your throat and your singing sounds raspy don't do that, it will damage your vocal cords probably Dave or I can help you with that. And finally Simon, that is one low note you have to reach in the song, good job for a chipmunk that's not easy to reach such a low note. But when you sing with Alvin or with your brothers you tend to get nervous and tense up or try to do to much, I can hear it in you voice and I can see it in your face. Relax Simon, don't force yourself but overall good job just don't tense up."

"Okay sure, sorry I'm just a little nervous." I say.

"don't worry, nerves happen just stay calm." Miguel explains, "Well, your rehearsal today is over, lets meet again in 3 days to prepare for your concert."

We all nod, "Thanks for everything." Theodore says.

He disappears into the curtains and we are left with Dave.

"Dave! Can I have a word with you." Came a voice from nowhere. Soon, a tall man with dark and short hair, who is also dressed in a suit enters the stage, "Sorry David, I need to talk to you for a second about the concert."

"Sure, fellas stay here and don't go anywhere, I'll call you Simon when I'm ready okay, and Simon your in charge." Dave explains.

"Sure Dave." I say. The rest of the guys nod of agreement accept for Alvin.

"Wait why is he in charge?" adds Alvin.

"Because Alvin he's more responsible than you." Dave explains.

Dave leaves with the guy.

"Okay Simon I know your going to bored us to death so let me tell you what we should do, let's go backstage and see what we can do or find. This place can have some awesome things." Alvin explains being the leader.

"Sure." Everyone replies except me.

"I'll rather keep everybody in one piece, than in tiny pieces Alvin. And I'm not really sure, we could break something back there." I say having a bad feeling about this.

"Simon why do you always have to be such a downer." Alvin replies.

"I'm being responsible Alvin and keeping us out of trouble!..Sure why not but do not do anything out of the ordinary okay, especially you Alvin." I explain being as calm as possible with Alvin bringing my anger up.

"*whisper* your so boring." Alvin whispers.

"I heard that!" I say.

"Just walk you two!" Brittany yells at us, stopping the fight.

We walk to the right side curtains leading to the back stage. As we were making our way to the near by door, a kid as old us and the same size as me wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts, who also looks like the man who Dave went to talk to comes running towards us. Me an my brother immediately recognize him.

"Alejandro!" Me and my brothers shout.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore I'm so happy to see you again." Alejandro happily replies with a faint Spanish accent.

"We're so happy to see you too, what are you doing here?" Theodore asks.

"My dad is the manager of this place, and a movie producer, and he is also the owner of one of the most famous recording place in Mexico." He replies.

"WHAT! That's insane he could make me famous." Alvin yells in excitement.

"Alvin! No!" I yell back to him.

"Haha you haven't change since my visit in the U.S" Alejandro laughs.

"Uhum!" Brittany says.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, Chipettes this is Alejandro he when to school with us in 3rd grade as an exchange student from Mexico, we volunteered to be the host family of him and his sister, who is his twin. They stayed with us for a couple of months. They came to the U.S.A with their English class, to perfect their English, and we took them in." I explain.

" it's nice to meet you," Jeanette says in a shy voice, they all shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I have also herd about the Chipettes, you and the Chipmunks are pretty famous here. Like I'm not kidding, billboards, posters, Cd's, kids stuff, and more of you guys everywhere." Alejandro explains.

"Well, we are the best." Brittany says being so cool.

"Where's Anatalia?" Alvin asks, ignoring Brittany's comment.

"She's at home. She decided to stay home to work on her chemistry experiment."

"She's a chemist! Just like you Simon." Jeanette says in excitement.

"Yeah, but you are also a pretty good chemist Jeanette." I say.

"Not as good as you but thanks." She blushes same with me.

"_Interrumpimos este programa__para infromarle sobre el numero de casos de desapariciones que se ha registrado durante esta semana," _The news reporter in the T.V on the wall announces.

(by the way I did not write this I got some help from Alejandro)

Alejandro's attention switches to the T.V, I believed this was urgent. I have no idea what the reporter is saying, I speak a little Spanish but not a lot, same with my brothers and the Chipettes (but I know more then them). And by the way there is not possibility that I would be able to comprehend all of that, she talks to fast.

"_Se han reportado aproximadamente 10 casos. El numero de las desaparaciones es antinatural, nunca emos tuvido tantas personas desaparecidas. Y lo mas espantoso es que la majoria son ninos entre los anos de 8-12." _(translation: There has been reported aproximently 10 cases. The number of disappearance is very supernatural, never have we had this many disappearances. The scariest of all is that the majority are kids between the age of 8-12.")

She continues, still clueless of what is happening but we just keep watching.

"_Aqui tenemos los photos de los ninos desaparecidos," _The screen changes showing 10 pictures of kids whom look to be about 9 10 and 12, _"Si ven o encuentran a estos ninos por favor de contactarnos a este numero (the number shows on the screen). Soy Alicia Florence y a continuar con la produccion actual." _(translation: Here we have the photos of the missing children, if you see of find any of this children please be free to contact us at this number. I'm Alicia Florence and back to our feature programming)

She finishes and the program comes back.

"Alejandro, what in the world just happened." Alvin asks.

"Esa es la tercera esta semana," He whispers.

"What!" Alvin yells.

"I said that is the third case today!" Alejandro yells angrily. We back up a little.

"Alejandro, calm down what did that reporter say?" I ask calmly.

"Sorry, it's I lost it there for a while. She said that 10 more children have disappeared this week, and that is the third news report this same week, in total 30 kids have disappeared."

"What how? Who? Where? Why?" Eleanor nervously and quickly talks.

"I have no idea who it is or what is going on but there is a rumor it is probably La Llorona, there has been many sightings of her."

"Simon, The Weeping Lady, the attack yesterday probably it was her." Theodore whispers to me.

"Alejandro can we talk to you somewhere in private." I say quickly.

"Sure, lets go to your dressing room I have the keys."

"How do you have the keys?" Brittany asks.

"Let's just say I know where things are. Don't worry I had to get my phone I left in one of rooms. I was going to put it in my dad's office but if it's urgent I'll keep it for a while, let's go." Alejandro says.

"Thanks Alejandro, and promise me this is important." I say thinking of yesterday.

We walk back to the long red carpet hallway and then we reach our dressing room, Alejandro gets the keys and opens it.

"There we go, okay everybody inside." Alejandro demands, "Before people see us."

He closes the door, and I walk to one of the chairs next to the mirror with light bulbs on the edges and I sit down. Same with the rest of the guys, my brothers on their name labeled chair and the Chipettes and Alejandro on normal chairs.

"What's wrong Simon?" Alejandro asks worried.

"About La Llorona or The Weeping Lady in English, Me and Alvin had a paranormal experience by the hotel last night, that kind of changed my life and left me with questions." I say.

"Really, what happened?" Alejandro asks.

"Well it's a long story, but in short Alvin and I almost got injured or/and lured by a ghost, I have no idea who it was, or why it wanted us." I say.

"Wow, that's not good, well I am not a paranormal expert who could help you but my sister is, she can probably help find out who attack you two and answer your questions Simon." He explains.

"That would much appreciated." I say relieved.

"Anatalia is also a paranormal expert, I thought she was just an ordinary smarty pants with a boring life." Alvin interrupts.

"ALVIN! SHUT UP! BEFORE I PUNCH AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO DO IT!" I yell really loud letting all my anger out, my hands ready to fight.

He is speechless, he must be really amazed by what I just said. They all stay staring at me, I bet they never expected that from me.

"Simon?" Theodore asks slowly approaching me.

"Sorry about that I lost it for a while." I say. "And I'm sorry Alvin I'm just not in the best mood."

"Apology accepted, I can't believe that came from your mouth."Alvin says.

"Alejandro, who is Anatalia?" Eleanor asks.

"Let's go to my house, you can meet her there." He replies, "But first I need to tell my dad if we can go."

"And Dave also." Jeanette quietly replies.

"Now let's leave this room before I get in trouble, I'm not allowed to go into stars dressing rooms. My dad thinks I'll break something." Alejandro sarcastically announces.

We get out of our dressing room. Alejandro looks both way as if he was about to cross a busy road to see if he is being watched, he locks the door quickly and we speed walk out of the hallway. We are back in the stadium but we keep walking until we reach backstage of the stage.

"So exactly where is Dave and your dad?" Theodore asks.

"I am guessing he's in his office," he says, "Come on!"

He begins to run and we follow him. We run through employees and backstage people, it is surely a maze and I almost got lost until finally we reach a door that lead to another hallway. As we enter many doors appear in front of me.

"This is the hallway where the treasurer, Secretary, casters, and many more offices are located, hum...where's my dad's office?" Alejandro looks at all directions until a light bulb turns on in his head, "Ah ha! Over there!"

We run again, getting tired very quickly (Except for Alvin, man he sure is fast like my athletic brother) until we finally reach the door. As Alejandro was about to reach the door, we hear talking inside the room and Alejandro's hand backs away from the door knob, he leans his head to the door we follow his actions, even me.

"David, thanks for coming and performing for the City of Mexico. I can't believe you are doing this when you were kind enough to take care of my kids in the U.S I don't know what to say." Alejandro's dad says.

"With my pleasure Juan we wanted to add Mexico as our tour stop, me and the kids are really excited to perform here." Dave says.

"Well, I'm glad they are enjoying it here. So, Dave I brought you here to tell you some news I received, and don't worry their good news. First of all, the concert will be for a charity benefit to raise money for schools, orphanage, and children hospitals, with poor conditions to help make them a better place, I forgot to tell you earlier, I hope it's fine."

"Of course it's fine, if it is for the kids." Dave replies.

"But don't worry Dave, half of the money will go to you and the group." adds Juan.

"A charity? I had no idea." I whisper.

We keep listening to the conversation, even though it is bad to eavesdrop.

"And secondly, the president of Mexico Felipe Calderon will be at the concert to represent the charity and the band."

"What! Felipe Calderon is coming to the concert." I unexpectedly yell very loudly.

"Shh!" They all say.

But it was to late Dave and Juan heard the loud scream I made. They open the door and we all fall to the ground.

"Fellas! What are you doing here!" Dave says in an almost angry but at the same time calmed voice.

"Alejandro! Why are you here!" Juan asks, "Were you eavesdropping!"

"Yes, but we are sorry we just came by to ask you if me and the Chipmunks and Chipettes could go to our house." Alejandro quickly explains.

"Of course you can go but next time, do not eavesdrop in our conversation again okay."

"Okay, I'm sorry we should have got in right away." Alejandro says.

"But first the Chipmunks and Chipettes need Dave's permission." He says looking at Dave.

"It is fine with me, since I trust Alejandro, sort of I trust more on Anatalia,"

"She'll be at Alejandro's house." Theodore explains.

"If she's around go ahead but no more eavesdropping. I bet you heard about the charity and the president coming over." Dave explains.

We nod.

"It was suppose to be a surprise but since you now know, well there you go."

"We're sorry Dave and we are excited for the charity and for the-the-the president to come over." Jeanette says in excitement.

"Apology accepted, well have fun and be at the hotel by dust." Dave concludes.

We all nod and we leave the office.

"Thanks Simon." Alvin says.

"What!" I say

"For shouting and getting us discovered." Alvin says annoyed.

"Like I do more trouble than you!" I say raising my voice.

Soon, we start arguing but Alejandro comes in to break the fight.

"Okay you two no more fighting. You two haven't changed a bit." He says with a smile.

We both stop, argh! Alvin do you always have to criticize me.

"So how are we going to get to your house?" Brittany asks.

"By the limo of course what other way." Alejandro says.

"L-L-Limo." Brittany stutters.

"Yep, come on!"

We are speechless, now I wonder how his house or mansion looks like. We head to the front gate where we see a black limo with the driver opening the door for us.

"Buenos dias, Senor Villanueva (translation: Good afternoon, Mr. Villanueva)" The driver says in Spanish.

"Buenos dias." He says as we enter the limo.

"Did you just say good day?" Brittany asks as we sit down.

"He did, but it is a way to greet someone in Spanish, it can be used anytime during the day but we cannot use it in English because it'll sound preposterous, dumb it down 'weird'" I say.

"That's right, wow Simon I didn't know you knew Spanish." Alejandro says.

"I only know a little from a book I read at home."

"But that's cool even for a tourist" He says.

The limo starts moving and then Jeanette starts talking to me my hearts starts beating faster.

"Hi Simon."

"H-h-hi Jeanette" I stutter as I speak.

"How do you know some Spanish?" She asks. Even though I already answered it.

"Again from this book I read, I kind of memorized the whole thing." I say with more confidence.

"Oh yeah you already said it, sometimes I don't listen but that's pretty cool. Maybe you can teach me sometime."

"Sure, I'll be glad to."

We stay silence for a while and as the rest of the guys start talking Alvin rolls his eyes to me to make my move.

"Um Jeanette," I say shyly.

"Yes." She responds.

"I wanted to tell you that I have always lo-lo-lo.." I continue.

"Yes." She says desperately.

"That I have always loved your garden in your front yard." I say quickly.

"Oh...thanks." She says sadly.

Why didn't I say it! It was your moment Simon! I know she was waiting for it but I'm just to shy to admit that I love her. Alvin looks at me and lip talks to me which I'm guessing it means, "What was that?" and I lip talk back saying "Sorry."

Me and Jeanette do not say a word through the rest of the ride but we talk to the guys and Alejandro.

"Here we are, my house." Alejandro says as he looks out of the window, we also do the same.

My eyes grow wide, I was right he lives in a mansion a big mansion on top of a hill over looking the city. The mansion looked very modern-like and very squarish like the hotel basically.

We arrive to the mansion and the driver opens the door for us as we step outside a young and pretty looking lady opens the front door for us.

"Hola Alejandro, como a estado tu dia? (_translation: Hi Alejandro, how has your day been?)_" The maid asks in a sweet tone.

"Muy bien gracias _(translation: Very good, thanks)_" Alejandro replies.

"Refrescos para tu, tu hermana, y tus amigos? _(translation: Refreshments for you, your sister, and your friends?)_" She offers.

"Si gracias, y donde esta Anatalia? _(yes, thanks you, and where is Anatalia?)_" Alejandro asks.

"En su labroatorio, experimentando con sus experimentos. Les gustarian de Limonada? _(In her laboratory, experimenting with her experiments. Would you like Lemonade?)_" She explains and asks.

Alejandro turns to us and asks, "Would you like Lemonade?"

"Sure" We reply.

"Si esta bien._ (Yes it's fine)_" He concludes.

She lives the huge living room and heads to the kitchen.

"Alejandro, this place is huge! And awesome!" Alvin says in excitement.

"Well, thanks Alvin. Come on you guys lets go to laboratory where Anatalia is."

We walk through the living room, through the pool, and the garden until final we make it to our destination. Alejandro opens the door, but when he made a tiny creak on the door a loud noise came from the room.

"Don't open the door! Alejandro!" The voice of a female girl who is basically Anatalia filled the mansion.

"Why!" Alejandro yells back.

"Just don't! If you don't want to end up unconscious!" She yells.

He quickly closes the door tightly.

"What was that?" Theodore asks.

"Anatalia testing her potion or something, or a problem." Alejandro says.

"Should we go in and help her!" Eleanor asks in worriment.

"No what ever it is, it could knock us down. And by the way Anatalia has it under control she can talk so that's good." Alejandro says with some anxiety to it.

We wait for a while hopping she's okay until finally she speaks again.

"Okay! You're clear to come in!"

We walk in and the place is amazing. Many new and polished beaker, a whole new chemistry lab that is basically only used for professional, all of this must have cost a fortune! I wish I had a lab like this, but my allowance will never pay it. She turns around relieving a beautiful girl, with long straight black hair, she is wearing her safety goggles and a lab coat over her flowery shirt and skirt. She looks a lot like Alejandro and they appear to be the same height.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore? Is that really you?" She asks with a faint Spanish accent like his brother. She looks at us.

We nod as we smile she smiles also, and then hugs us even though I am not a huger.

"Wow I can't believe you are here, last time I saw you we were in 3rd grade."

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes are here in Mexico to perform at the stadium." Alejandro says to her sister.

"Really. And the Chipettes I think we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Anatalia, Alejandro's twin sister, and the smart one basically." She says with a grin in her face. I always liked her enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brit..."

"I know who you guys are you guys are everywhere here in Mexico. Your Brittany, and she's Jeanette with the purple framed glasses, and she's Eleanor."

"Yeah!" Eleanor surprised shouts.

"So, Anatalia what where you doing here that prevented us from coming inside the room?" Alejandro asks.

"Oh, I was working on this sleeping gas to add security to our house and prevent robbers, I managed to put them in pills see," She takes out a lavender color pill. I examine it with my eyes, how can she do that, "And I accidentally knocked two pills and they contacted the floor and they split open, since they open up when they contact a hard surface. I quickly put on my emergency mask I got from the cabinet and get my ghost vacuum and vacuum up the purple gas, that's why I told you to not open the door or the whole house will be full with the gas and you all would have fallen asleep."

She takes her vacuum and with a small thin straw she attaches it to a glass opening and a pill and turns it on to reverse and the gas goes back to the plastic oval shaped pill.

"Well, thank you sis." Alejandro thanks her.

"My pleasure, so why are you guys here? not trying to be rude or anything. Your welcome here anytime." She asks.

"Limonada! _(Lemonade!)_" The maid says from the door. We go to grab one and then she lives the room.

"Well, This is Simon who we are talking about." Alejandro starts.

"Really, what's wrong Simon?" Anatalia asks me.

"It's what happened last night at the woods next to the hotel we are staying. Alvin heard a strange moan from the woods he thinks it was probably La Llorona. So we went out to woods at night to see what it was and when we were about to leave with no evidence, singing came up and filled the whole woods. It was sweetest and most beautiful singing we have ever heard, we stopped worrying and kept listening..."

(I'm not going to write the rest since it will take me a long time)

"...Then we woke up the next day." I conclude.

"Interesting and sorta scary." She says.

"And Alejandro told us that you are a paranormal expert," I say and she nods, "I wanted to know what was that thing that attacked us that night and why it attacked us?"

"Okay to start of, what was it that you heard?" Anatalia asks.

"Alvin heard.."

"It said 'donde estan mis hijos' I heard it when I was asleep." Alvin finishes.

"Are you sure it was not a dream?"

"I'm positive, it was so vivid."

"Hum, there is 50-50 it was La Llorona but to make sure and answer your questions Simon, let's go to our library and check out some book I have about the paranormal." Anatalia says as she takes of her lab coat and her goggles and hangs them on a rack, "Follow me this house can get very confusing, for guests."

We leave the lab and we head to the library Alejandro and Anatalia leading the way. After a fairly long walk through the huge house we finally make it to a tall wooden door.

"Right in here." She opens the door and we enter. Our mouths drop, never in my life have I've seen such a large library with thousands of books in every shelve.

"This library is huge to be a in a house." Theodore says as he stares at the many books and the tall shelves.

"It has been in the family for years, many book from different generations are stored here." Alejandro explains.

"Let's sit over there in the table next to window, it over looks the whole city of Mexico." Anatalia says pointing at some chairs and a table next to a large window, "I'll go and get the books, if I can find them."

"Me and Simon can help." Jeanette says pulling my hand as we stand up.

"Well, okay sure why not. Here use this stairs to get to high shelves and be free to use the computer for searching."

We nod and begin our search. As the rest of the guys start talking about something, me and Jeanette go to the other side of the library.

"Maybe we should split up Jeanette it will speed up the search. I'll go over there and you look over there." I say pointing to opposite directions.

"Oh okay yeah, good luck." She says.

"Good luck to you too."

I walk to a computer and go to the internet and type up "ghost encyclopedias" and I get many names and authors, I write as many of them down and start searching. I look through shelves and shelves going down the alphabet. Even though they are organized in alphabetical order with this many books in the library it is hard to find the right book; and many of the titles I wrote are not available here. I get a ladder and climb up, as I scroll my finger through every book my eyes soon lay at the spine of a book labeled "Ghost and the Paranormal encyclopedia" I grab the thick and heavy book and carefully walk down the ladder. I set the book on a near by table and keep searching. My eyes sceem every book shelf to shelf, my fingers rub through the spines of each new and old book, after a fair amount of looking I approach another book this one a lot newer that the other book and it is titled "Our Haunted World, and the Powers they Behold". Probably this book might be helpful, so I put on the table next to the encyclopedia.

(The books I got by the way are bilingual, there are really few English books here)

After 20 minutes of searching, I had found two more books one entitled, "Famous Ghosts and their Mysteries" the other one, that got me interested, is entitled, "La Llorona, Everything there is to Know". My hands couldn't hold anymore books so I went to where Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Alejandro are sitting. I set the book down on the table and wait for Jeanette and Anatalia. They arrive also holding large amounts of books, they both set them down on the table.

"Okay now, let's see, let's answer your first question Simon. Who attacked you and Alvin?" Anatalia says as we sit down on some chairs, "First we need to read about her powers and see if they represent the powers she used on you two, you all can also help search for any information."

We all get a book I grab "La Llorona, Everything there is to Know" probably I'll find something. I flip through pages and pages. History...no, meaning of name...no, know power...yes! This is it! I read the English version of the chapter and I find very interesting information.

"I think I found something, here read it." I explain and hand the book to Jeanette who begins to read.

"Here's the English version okay...Many investigators in the past have had encounters with La Llorona and some of them have experienced her powers that have been tested on them. From paranormal experts and victims we have obtain information that some of the powers of La Llorona include, able to turn into mist, shadow, ball or light (orb), or gain control of a person or animal, basically causing a possession."

"Wait, ball of light we saw a blue ball-like light in the woods, right before we fainted." Alvin explains pretty shocked.

"Here's more!... This are some powers that are basically found on any ghost, but we have also discovered powers that are very unique, and only represents La Llorona. For example, La Llorona has the power of gaining control on anybody by her sweet and lovely singing. Anybody who hears her singing will immediately fall under her spell. When she was alive, she used to have one of the beautifulest voice in Mexico and she used always sing to her childrens. But now she uses it as a one of her ghostly powers. Here is a kid who has been a victim by her singing, 'I was walking home from school when suddenly I heard singing from the bushes, I stopped thinking and I followed it. I felt as if someone was telling me what to do and I accepted it. Luckly, my friend came listening to music on his headphones and took me away from the singing and I snapped out of it, it was one of the scariest moment I had and I am positive it was La Llorona.' said a former student from Colegio Fray Juan Perez an elementary school. And lastly, many victimized people who have heard the singing do not remember anything of the situation, but investigation was found that strong minded people have avoided memory loss." Jeanette concludes as she flips the page.

"Singing? Simon you said that when you were at the woods you heard sweet and lovely singing, and by this book only Mary (The Weeping Lady) would have done that, and she also took control over you two, more on Alvin." adds Theodore.

"I think this book will answer all your questions Simon, and we kind answered your first question of who it was, but keep reading Jeanette let's see what else it says about her powers." Anatalia says.

"Okay...Another familiar power that La Llorona possesses is being able to retrieve happy memories and replasing it with the worst moment the victim has experienced in the past. It is know that La Llorona does this to get rid of her terrible moment when she was alive. And lastly, she has the powers of erasing memories, moving things with her mind, and flying (not every ghost can do this). And that's it of the chapter." Jeanette concludes and closes the book.

"Has any of this happen to you two?" Anatalia asks me and Alvin.

"Yes, when we fainted I heard my mom crying when she left us, it was the sadest thing I remembered." I say as my eyes get watery, Jeanette comes and gives me a hug, "Thanks Jeanette" I whisper.

"And I heard Simon and Theodore screaming horribly as if you two were suffering and it was killing me from the inside." Alvin says trying to hold his tears.

"Wow, well I think now we know who attacked you, but I am not 100% sure I need evidence to actually say yes. But it was probably Mary who attack you two." Anatalia says.

I can't believe this but I am also not 100% sure either, sometimes I don't trust books. But, first Frankenstein, then werewolf, and later Dracula, and now this! Our lives are just full with the supernatural events.

"Okay one down, one more to go." Brittany explains.

"Argh!" Alvin grunts, "This is getting SO boring."

"What do you want Alvin a ghost probably Mary to go after you and kill us or be safe from it!" I ask.

"Hum now that you say so..." Alvin begins.

"Never mind." I say.

"Next question, why did she attacked you? This is going to be a tricky one." Anatalia says getting a book, "To move this faster, lets all search and tell us know if you find something."

I get the encyclopedia I found and start flipping the pages to the right chapter. But unfortunately all I found was history, famous ghosts, haunted places, and fairy tales, nothing about Mary's desire.

"Anything guys?" Eleanor asks after 30 minutes of book searching.

"No." Alvin says.

"No." Brittany says.

"No." Theodore says.

"No." Alejandro says.

"No." I finally says.

We wait for Anatalia to say yes or no if she found something, we hope it's yes.

"Anything Anatalia?" Eleanor asks again.

"Only about what the ghosts wanted when they were alive but nothing about what we are looking for." She explains.

I look at my watch and look out the window it's 7:00pm Oh no! The sun is about to set and we need to get to the hotel or Dave will kill us.

"Look at the time, it's 7:00pm we need to get back to the hotel before dust. First of all because Dave will kill us if we don't and for what is currently happening it is dangerous being out at night." I explain.

"I agree with Simon we should leave." Theodore says.

"Well, we didn't answer your other question Simon because at this moment it's unanswerable but we will soon find out." Anatalia says disappointed.

"That's fine Anatalia thanks for your help we really appreciate it." I say.

"Your welcome."

"There's a problem guys, my dad isn't here yet so he can't drive you and the limo is part of the stadium, it will take 20 minutes for it to come." Alejandro warns us.

"We could take a bus or a taxi, we do have money." Eleanor explains.

"Sure if you want to, the closest bus that will drive you to the hotel is right down this hill by the main road. But I'm warning you be careful we are not positive who's out there, and we're sorry we can't drive you." Alejandro advises.

"It's fine Alejandro it happens sometimes, well we should be going." I say.

We walk out of the library and through half of the house until we finally reach the front door.

"Thanks for everything." We all say.

"It was nothing we are always here to help, you guys are our friends." Anatalia says, "I'll do more investigating and if I find something I'll call one of you."

We nod. The two brothers wave us goodbye and we leave the house. The sun is already setting as we walk down the hill we reach the main road and wait by the bus stop. It is really quiet, to quite. This is suppose to be a busy road, somethings not right. We hear a swoosh by the bushes behind us we all turn.

"W-w-what was th-th-that." Theodore says frighted.

"Maybe it just an animal." I say but I know it was not an animal it is so quiet here.

The bus arrives and we quickly get in, we give the money to the driver and he drives away from the stop.

**Mary's POV**

"Missed!" I say in anger.

"Oh well," I look up at the huge house, "I know the perfect kid to get for my plans."

"But I will be back Chipmunks and Chipettes and three lucky winner will be part of my genius plan." I fly away from the stop an I head towards the house.

**Back to me...**

We arrive to the hotel and we get of the bus and we walk towards the hotel.

"Buenas tardes. (Good evening)" The receptionist says.

"Buenas tardes" I say.

A group of people walk into the hotel with their cameras and souvenirs of us. Oh no.

"THE CHIPMUNK AND CHIPETTES!" A group of fans yell as the run towards us.

We quickly run to the elevator and press the button of our floor and then the door closes leaving the group behind. We reach the hall and walk to our hotel room, I get my key but then I remembered, wasn't Dave going to call us? I open the door and I rush in only to see Dave talking to his phone with a sad face.

"Okay...Yeah I'll tell them bye." He hangs up and looks at us, "Fellas I think I got some bad news."

_**I wrote more than I thought. But I hope you enjoy and stay tune for the next chapter. And I'll make Simon and Jeanette express their love very soon, they are shy so.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The First Disappearance

_**Chapter 6 guys I hope you enjoy and comment and review for me thanks!**_

**Back to me...**

Hi there again, Dave wants me to do another introduction of the next chapter and an overview so here we go. As you can see we have introduced our old friends from Mexico, Anatalia and Alejandro. Weird things have been happening in Mexico city for example, kids disappearing a group at a time, which is a very scary rate. I was still skeptical of the night me and Alvin got attack but thanks to Anatalia we have solved a bit of the mystery, but we were not 100% convinced but their is a huge possibility it was Mary.

"Simon! Just get to the story! I'm getting tired of holding this camera!" Alvin complains.

"It's only been like 30 seconds into my introduction Alvin!" I say.

"Urgh!" Alvin grunts.

(I ignore my complaining brother).Okay, now I introduce you to the next chapter where we have came back from our friends house to the hotel were we come upon some surprising news.

**Back to the story...**

"What's wrong Dave?" Theodore asks worried.

"I have some bad news but, I also have good news which one would you like to hear first?" Dave asks.

We take a while to think it over until we came with our decision.

"Good." Eleanor says.

"Juan mentioned a very good news to me that you guys will be surprised about, but many celebrities/ producers will be coming from around the world to see your concert." Dave says with a faint smile.

"I can't believe it!" I say in excitement.

"That's insane!" Jeanette shouts.

"We're going to be famous." Both Alvin and Brittany say at the same time.

"And whats the bad news Dave." Theodore asks and everyone is silent.

Dave's forming smile soon disappears and starts talking, "My boss just called me from work, and he told me that they need my help with a record session, since my replacement caught pneumonia. And I can't say no to it."

"But, this is suppose to be our vacation." Theodore asks in a sad tone.

"I know and I'm very sorry, but I have to go back to the U.S or my paycheck will be lowered. And you don't want that fellas."

We nod saying no.

We are all sad for Dave's departure, but Theodore seemed to be the one was taking it pretty hard. I go to Theodore and hug him. I then look at Alvin who has a happy smile in his face, meaning that he is actually happy about Dave leaving. But then a fear sticks me.

"Wait, but if you are leaving than that means that there is no one to represent us in the concert or take care of us, so doesn't that mean that the concert and the tour is canceled and we have to go back to the U.S." I ask desperate.

"Don't worry Simon, the concert isn't canceled since it's in 1 week and so much is going on. But sadly the tour is so after the concert you all will have to fly back to the U.S" Dave says.

"What! But..." Alvin yells. I cover his mouth as he keeps talking.

"We understand Dave." I say as I keep my hand from slipping from Alvin's mouth, Alvin still mumbling.

The rest of the guys nod, but Brittany seemed pretty angry (like Alvin). I can't believe that our tour to China, France, Germany, Italy, Vietnam, and Australia is canceled, we have been waiting for this opportunity since we were little kids. Oh well, we'll get another chance...maybe.

"But if your leaving Dave, who's going to take care of us?" Jeanette asks.

Alvin manages to take my hand away from his mouth and speaks.

"Ourselves of course, we are old enough and responsible enough..."

Dave interrupts, "Of course not Alvin! Why in the world will I leave the 6 of you alone, you guys are barely 10. And I will never leave you alone in a foreign country."

"So who is taking care of us?" Alvin says again angrily.

"Well, I got of the phone with Alejandro's dad and I explained him about the issue I'm going through. And then I asked him if he could take you guys in for a week." Dave replies.

"And what did he say?" I ask.

"Well, that's the good thing about the news, he said yes and he will be picking you up tomorrow morning. My plane leaves at 8:00am so you will have to wake up by 6:00am, he'll arrive to the hotel approximately when I leave." Dave concludes.

"So we will be living with the Villanueva twins." Theodore says in excitement.

"Yeah." Dave says calmly.

"A week in their huge mansion. Wow it's going to be a week filled with richness." Alvin explains.

"I am very anxious about you Alvin. Leaving you here alone, you better behave or else!" Dave directly announces to Alvin.

"Don't worry Dave will behave and stay out of trouble you can trust on us." I say.

Dave gives a worried look but then smiles, almost as if he knows that we were going to do something.

"Alright fellas, let's get some sleep it's 9:30pm and we have to wake up early so get ready for bed and lights out in 15 minutes." Dave explains as he stands up from Alvin's bed and walks to his bedroom door, he walks in and closes the door. We are left alone in our room with the Chipettes.

"I can't believe Dave's leaving." Eleanor asks quietly, "He's the one who organized the whole thing and invited us."

"This types of situations happens when you are an adult, it's unexpected." Jeanette replies.

"We are all disappointed about Dave and the tour being canceled but look at the bright side, we'll be living with our 2 friends for a week. And maybe we can put the whole Weeping Lady thing at rest." I say trying to cheer us up.

"And Dave won't feel suspicious about it." Brittany concludes.

"Even though, I feel bad for not telling Dave about what's going on." Theodore adds.

"He won't believe us if we told him." Alvin explains.

"I think your right Alvin." Theodore says.

"Let's get a good night sleep guys, we have to wake up early tomorrow for Juan to take us to his house." I say changing the subject.

"Yeah, It's been a long day and I'm tired." adds Jeanette in a sleepy tone.

"Good night guys." Eleanor says as the Chipettes leave the room.

"Good night." Alvin replies.

I give Jeanette a wave goodbye with a shy smile she was back and blushes. The girls door shuts closed leaving the three of us alone. We all get our pajamas from our drawers and take turns getting dressed and brushing our teeth in the huge bathroom. Once we are all ready we all get in our beds and tuck ourselves in.

Quick info: there are three beds in the room, all lined up (like our beds at home). Alvin's bed is the one by the front door, Theodore's is the one next to the window, and mine is the one in between the two. Just telling you.

"Good night Simon and Alvin." Theodore says in his innocent voice.

"Good night Theodore." Me and Alvin reply.

I turn of the lamp and lay down on my bed. I stare at the large window for a while admiring the different buildings outside and the many lights that are seen, until finally my eyes give up on me and I slowly drift into a deep sleep.

Mary's POV

"Where is that stupid know-it-all." I say as I fly through every part of the mansion, "She doesn't seem to be here."

I pick up a museum brochure that I find in the ground and an idea strikes me, "But I know where that...girl? Esta." I say with difficulty with my English.

I turn into my orbish self and fly out of the house into the city. I search every building, street, park in the city as I try to find the museum until I find it with the girl outside.

"What an interesting place to be I'm happy I had some time to visit when the Chipmunks and Chipettes left, I love the museum it's one of my favorite places to be," The girl says, "Oh no, I'm late I better get home now."

I go in ready to attack.

"Burr! Wow it's sure cold out here...Wait! It's summer it can't be cold." She says suspicious, "Where's that mist coming from? Oh no!" And she begins to run.

But she was unable to move, here feet were glued to the ground. Thanks to my immobilizing charm, I have stopped her right in time. I appear as my figure self in front of her face.

"Hi young lady, Creo que me conoces (I bet you know me)" I say.

"Oh no!" She yells.

Before she could escape I grab my crystal ball and point it directly at her, the ball sucks her in like a vacuum. I GOT HER!

"Haha! I got you now! Now 3 more to go and they will be one of those stupid Chipmunks, and probably one of those rousy Chipettes." I evilly smirk at the trapped girl, "Well, Anatalia your smart IQ will be perfect for my plans, but if you are not smart enough for me, I will and I mean I _will_ get your lousy smarty pants friend too. Who I'm guessing is part of the Chipmunks group too, and wears those ridiculous glasses, and that oversized blue sweater. "

"You, evilly, vicious, piece of..." Anatalia angrily yells at me as she taps the glass, but she was unable to finish her sentence since I magically cover her mouth with a rag. Of course I have offended her friend.

"Fight if you want, but nothing will work." I say, "Of we go my subject, Haha!"

We fly off and everything is quiet.

Back to me...

_RING! _I hear the alarm clock go off. I immediately get up wondering who put the alarm clock on. I see Theodore slowly getting up them I see Alvin who seems to not move at all. I walk to his bed and start shaking him.

"Alvin! Wake up, come on Alvin it's 6:00 in the morning." I yell.

"Urgh!" He grunts.

"Hum? He doesn't seem to respond to me clearly, Theodore give me that glass of water," I say to Theodore who grabs the unfinished glass of water from the counter and carefully gives it to me.

SPLASH! I pour the whole glass into Alvin's face and in shock and anger wakes up in an instant.

"What was that for! Now my whole face is wet!" Alvin yells fully awake with anger in his face.

"You were the one who was to lazy to wake up." I reply putting the glass down, "And your lucky it was just a glass of water, I could have brought it to the next level."

Before Alvin could argue, the girls come in all dressed up.

"Good morning boys!" Eleanor announces.

"Good morning!" Me and Theodore say except for Alvin who's to busy drying his face with a towel.

"What was that yelling?" Brittany asks.

"It was me, because my brother here splashed water on me!" Alvin explains.

"Lazy right, like always. Well I was awake since 5:30 to have time for makeup of course, have to look my best here in Mexico." Brittany says.

"Ugh, Brittany." Alvin whispers.

"You guys should get ready it's 6:10 in the morning and we have to pack everything up." Eleanor changes the subject.

"And have you packed up yet?" I ask.

"Not yet, but we're about to." Jeanette replies.

"So if you exuse us." Brittany says as she turns and goes back to her room, Eleanor follows.

"Have you guys seen my blue notebook around, I looked everywhere in our room and couldn't find probably it fell somewhere in here." Jeanette asks.

"No, I'm sorry." Theodore says in sorry type of tone.

"I don't where it is." Alvin says next.

I duck under my bed, when I remembered seeing a notebook last night.

"Oh okay, thanks anyway I'll tell Dave probably he..." Jeanette is interrupted when she sees me holding her blue notebook.

"Oh Simon! Thank you so much!" Jeanette runs towards me and hugs me, "This notebook has every written adventure me and my sisters have been through, from the orphanage to now. This notebook means EVERYTHING to me!" (I always knew she will be a great literature writer, like what we saw in the time machine I made of how we would look like in 2010)

She then kisses me in the cheek, I stand there paralyzed. She gives a small chuckle and heads to her room, as she almost trips on her own legs. The door closes and I just stand their frozen, surprised of what just happened. She kissed me! I can't believe it she might actually like me. Not just anybody would do that, so that was something special also because I really like her.

"Simon, hey Simon!" Alvin shouts as he waves his hand over my face, I snap back to reality, "That sure was something that just happened and you totally took it so smooth." The sarcastic Alvin finishes.

"Wow! That...that was something that I have never gotten from Jeanette." I say still surprised.

"Well it happened my brother. And he seems to see something in you, and I as a romance expert I can help you wove Jeanette so this..."

"No Alvin! I still remembered what you did for me with Jillian and it didn't work. All I have to do is be myself so stay away from this okay." I finish.

"Okay than, but maybe I could..." Alvin started.

"NO!" I shout.

"Hey fellas, I don't mean to interrupt your everyday arguments but we have to pack up. And no shouting Dave can hear you." Theodore interrupts.

"Dave's room is in the other side of this huge apartment, so I bet he didn't hear a word." Alvin replies.

"I agree with Theodore, we have to pack it's already 7:00 oh and we have to get dressed, Juan will be hear at 8:00 and Dave will leave at that same time." I say.

We all go to get our clothes from our drawers, I get my long blue sweater and head to the bathroom. Ha! I beat my brothers! As I finish getting dressed and brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walk to my bed and get my luggage from the bottom of the bed and start folding my long blue sweaters/clothing to perfectly fit in the luggage, after everything is in my luggage I go get my books from the computer desk to put them in my backpack. I look at Alvin who is lazily stuffing his clothing next to me, not putting a single finger to fold a single one. I grab my 5 books and put them in my backpack and proceed to my bed and place the backpack there. I then look at Theodore who is done packing his clothes but is still organizing his snacks. My brothers have their unique ways of living.

Dave walks in out of nowhere, all ready and dressed up."Good morning fellas, I see you guys are packing that's good. Do you know if the girls are doing the same?"

"I'm guessing they are." I say to Dave.

"Let me knock and make sure." Dave goes to the girls room and knocks, Eleanor answers.

"Oh hi Dave!" Eleanor announces happily.

Jeanette and Brittany also approach to were their sister is standing.

"Good morning girls, just stopping by to make sure you three were packing." Dave asks.

"Yeah, we are almost done, Brittany is getting all of her makeup and clothing on her extra bags." Eleanor says as she points to 3 more luggages! (more that one needs).

"I may not be Miss Miller, but Brittany you have to learn to be more space conservent." Dave says to Brittany in a sweet tone.

"This is not even all of what of was going to pack. By the way I need all of this to look beautiful and marvelous." Brittany says.

"All right then," He than turns to us, "Juan will be here very soon same with my taxi so be ready when he calls me."

We nod in agreement.

He disappears into the long hallway to his room.

The girls door closes. I zip up my luggage and make a last look around remembering that I didn't forget anything. After I get my phone from the desk I put my back up on the bed and I am all ready an packed up.

"Done." I say happily.

"Almost there...just one more Twinkie...ha there done!" Theodore says.

"Packing takes forever! But thankfully I'm done." Alvin argues.

"Now we are all done! Yay should see if the girls are done?" Theodore asks.

"Nah! Let's just wait they'll come here anyway." Alvin says.

We wait and sit in our beds waiting for time to fly by.

"This is getting boring I'm turning on the T.V." Alvin goes and get the remote and turns the T.V on.

"The only thing about Mexico's T.V is that all the channels are in Spanish." I say.

"Thank you captain obvious." Alvin replies.

I give Alvin an angry look but he is to busy changing the channels.

"Ugh! The only English translated channel is the news. Why!"

"_Yesterday, witnesses have reported a strange insidint that had somehow occurred outside the doors of the museum of Mexico. Currently we have no evidence, so we are not sure if what they say is true. We will keep you updated for any further information. I'm Amy Riverstand from Mexico City back to you." _The reporter concludes her short story, and the scene changes to a man in a suit. I grab the remote from the bed and turn the T.V off since I know this might cause questions and scare Theodore.

"Some thing...st-st-strange!" Theodore explains frightened.

"Don't worry Theodore this is probably just a lie, to get publicity and reviews. Many people do that." I say.

"Boys, girls!" Dave suddenly appears in our room with his luggage. He knocks on the girls doors, the girls walk into our room. "I just got of the phone with Juan he is coming up the elevator, and my taxi is probably outside by now."

He goes to the window and looks out.

"Yup, that looks like my taxi, it's about to turn to the street."

KNOCK! KNOCK! We hear the knocking from the door.

Dave goes to open and outside the door is no other than Alejandro's and Anatalia's dad.

"Juan! How are you? I am glad you are willing to take the kids." Dave says as he shakes Juan's hand.

"I am always here to help in situations like this. Especially to my friend Dave." Juan says.

"Come in!" Dave explains, Juan walks in and the six of us get our stuff ready to leave.

Dave turns to the six of us and starts talking, "Okay guys get your stuff and let's go to the lobby."

We all grab our belongings and follow Dave and Juan out the door of our hotel room. Dave closes the door once everybody's is out, and then we head to the elevator. The elevator slowly makes it's way to the main floor, as the elevator music plays in my ear (And I do not like elevator music).

"Dave, quickly. I managed to called security." Juan started.

We listen closely. What happened? I wondered.

"Security? Why Juan?" Dave asks.

"Because I saw a bunch of..." DING! The elevator door opens, "FANS!"

"ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE! BRITTANY! JEANETTE! ELEANOR" A bunch of crazed fans rush to where we are standing, storming in.

"Oh no!" Alvin shouts.

In a nick of time, 4 strong securities rush in through the crowd when we were about to be crushed. They make a protective shield around us and we proceed to the front door. Dave manages to leave the card key on the front desk. We arrive outside, with the fans following.

"ATENTION!" One of the securities shout, "VAYA! ANTES QUE LOS ARRESTEN POR ENTRAR SIN AUTORIZAZION! Y POR CASI CAUSAR DANO A 6 SUPER ESTRALLAS! (leave! Before I have to arrest you for trespassing! And for almost hurting 6 super stars!)"

The fans run away as quickly as possible, and we are finally safe.

"Muchas gracias por mantarnerlos salvos (Thank you so much for keeping them safe.)"

"No es nada, cantantes famoso tenien que ser protejidos aqui.(It was nothing, famous singers need to be portected here.)" Security 1 says, "Tambien soy un fanatico de las ardillas y arditas (I'm also a fan of the chipmunks and chipettes), okay be...careful...childrens in Mexico." The security ended with trouble in his english.

The four security guards leave in their police cars, relieved that nothing bad happened to us.

BEEP! The taxi drive beeps.

"Oh boys and girls that's my taxi, so I guess I'll be leaving," He comes and huges us in a group, "I will sure miss you guys, and be very careful okay. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Sure Dave." We all say.

"Don't worry about us Dave we'll be fine." Alvin says with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

"Stay out of trouble Alvin!" Dave concludes, he get's on the taxi and drives of leaving us alone with Juan.

We start walking to the parking lot.

"Okay kids, don't worry I will take care of you. Alejandro and Anatalia are trilled for you staying in our house." Juan says trying to make us feel better.

"So where's the limo?" Brittany asks surprised, looking around.

"The limo isn't mine. It's part of the productions I work in. The limo will only take you to your concert and the airport if you want to." Juan explains with a chuckle.

Brittany confused asks, "Then how are we going to your mansion?"

"On my Ferrari of course."

"What?!" We all shout.

"Yeah it's right over here," We arrive to the shady part of the parking lot where a red, shinny car is parked.

We are speechless, a Ferrari is technically one of the most expensive cars there is. Having one would be impossible, not even my life savings would complete the payments. Juan takes out his key and pushes a button and the car beeps, he goes to open the doors and instead of opening left like every car it opens up. Our mouths are open.

"Okay kids, Alejandro and Anatalia are waiting. And I also have to cook lunch." Juan says to us.

Juan stops and just stares at us and the car, thinking, "Hum, well since my car isn't very spacious in the back, I think only 5 would fit."

"And the sixth passenger? we're six." Jeanette asks.

"One of you will need to go in the front seat with me, I would need the tallest of the group to go in the front, since you guys are still kids," Juan looks at us, "You two are pretty tall, one of you can ride next to me." He points at me and Jeanette.

"You can go Simon." Jeanette says to me.

"Are you sure Jeanette, don't you want to instead." I ask her, trying to not be rude.

"No I'm okay, I'm really not used to the front as much." Jeanette replies.

"Okay sure why not" I say.

"Wait, why can't I go in the front?" Alvin steppes in.

"Because your brother Simon is the tallest and a lot more mature to be in the front seat." Juan explains to Alvin.

"*whisper* tall people*whisper*" Alvin whispers.

"Everybody in!" Juan announces.

I go and take a sit next to Juan, as the rest of the guys take a sit in the back. When I stepped into the car my mouth completely open, everything was so advanced and the seats are extremely comfy and very leathery. As I was trying to find my seat belt, a belt suddenly appeared and slowly the belt made it's way across my chest and into the thing that buckles the belt. It did the same to Juan and the guys. This is something I never get.

Juan starts the car and we drive of the parking lot and into the busy streets of Mexico.

"Do you guys want music? It's pretty quite in here." Juan asks as he turns through an intersection.

"Um, I don't know." Theodore says.

"How about songs like One Direction, Lady Gaga, Rihanna." Brittany enters.

"I think we have a station here with songs like that, I just don't know the number." Juan explains, "You can play around with the radio Simon and see if you can find it, I'm sure it's an f.m station. I need to stay concentrated on the road."

I look at the many advanced buttons, even with my expertize in mechanical machines this sure to be way advanced for me.

"Um Mr. Villanueva, sorry to disturb you but how do I..." I start.

"The middle panel, just turn the little knob left or right to look around." Juan finishes his eyes on the road.

With my finger I grab the right knob and with it turn it right for the numbers to go up. Many of the stations were Spanish stations with Mexican songs same with pop.

"I like that station with all those Spanish pop songs." Eleanor says.

"They're so interesting." Brittany joins in.

After quiet some time of searching That's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction is heard in a station.

"Finally." I sigh.

"One Direction! I love this song! _Baby you light up my world like nobody else.._ " Brittany starts singing.

"_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.." _Alvin joins in with Brittany.

"Please no!" I say knowing how much I hate that song.

They stopped singing and just started humming it, thank god.

We finally arrive, what a ride with the amount of traffic and the singing and humming by Alvin and Brittany. I am happy to be out of the car.

"Buenos dias Senor Villanueva, dejame agarar las maletas de los ninos. ( _Good evening , I'll be happy to grab the kids luggage)_"

" Gracias Rosa, pero por favor llamame Juan. _(Thank you Rosa, but please call me Juan)_"

The maid opens the back trunk and two by two she takes the luggages inside the mansion. While the 7 of us walk inside to be greeted by only Alejandro himself.

"Hi fellas, it's nice to see you again." He says with a fake smile. 'Somethings up' I think to myself, 'He always very happy and filled with glee'.

"Hi Alejandro." We say together.

"It's nice to see you again." Theodore says with happiness.

Alejandro only smiles.

"Mijo, can you take the Chipmunks to their room while I take the Chipettes to their room." Juan says to his son.

"Yeah, sure." He quietly replied.

We follow him upstairs and it wasn't to long until we arrived to our room. He opened it reveling a huge room with three beds and a window that almost cover the whole wall, a huge plasma T.V, and luxurious drinks and snacks. It was like being in a 5 star hotel.

"Wow." Alvin wowed.

"Their you go, if you want anything you can come down or call the maid by this remote control panel. She will be up soon to bring your stuff." Alejandro says pointing at a small built in touch screen.

"Alejandro, this is not you what's wrong." I say noticing his sad face. My brothers faces turn to face Alejandro also noticing his sadness.

"It's nothing." He quickly replies.

"Alejandro we know you, we went to 3rd grade together. We know when you are sad." I say.

Alejandro couldn't take it anymore, he starts crying and hides his face with his face.

"Alejandro? It's okay.." Theodore begins.

"No it's not okay! A-a-antalia has d-d-disappeared." Alejandro sobs even louder.

We are all in shock. How? Is all I could say.

_**Sorry it took soooo long to post, I was kinda giving up on this story but I gave it another try. I wonder if it will turn out okay. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will try to post the next chapter but it will take some time so be patient. Anyway have a nice day, night, evening what ever :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Jeanette!

**Back for more yay, after a long time. Nothing else to say but enjoy..**

**Back to me...**

It's me, Simon again. I know my story is getting instance, the adrenaline is getting high. but anyway not going to talk to much so I don't keep with suspense. Okay, so only one thing just going to remind you it's my point of view, just thought I would tell you since you know a long read can sometimes make your mind wonder off to another point of view. Well back to the story *grabs journal and starts reading*.

* * *

**Mary's POV**

"We shouldn't let your friends _que se preoccupen_ (get worried)" I say evilly as I grin a malicious smile. "_Pero debido a mi falta de inglés_ (but due to my lack of English). _Tu me lo vas a escribir _( you are going to write it for me)." I say to my prisoner.

I grab a piece of paper and a pencil and hand it to Anatalia I untie her hands but keep her in my cell.

"And I will read it. Tu.. make sure you didn't write any clues, and try to rescue you._ Pero si son estupidos y vienen a rescatarte, y a los otros ninos que tengo atrapados, y tus amigos que voy a atrapar los matare ( _But if they are stupid enough to go and find you and try to rescue you same with the other childrens y have and the soon-to-be your trapped friends I will kill them)_._ Now start."

Anatalia with fear grabs the pencil and as she was about to begin writing I say,

"Oh en espanol." I conclude. As I noticed her squeam of writing it in English.

I turn into my orbish self and move to the corner of the room waiting for her to finish. In less than a minute I hear that word.

"_Terminado _(Finished)." Anatalia says faintly.

I turn into my human version and grab the paper, and read it. I smile with glee when I noticed that she didn't managed to write help or anything else that will blow my hideout. "Excelente." I say, "Let me just sign this... great now to the Villanueva mansion it goes." I snap my finger and the paper disappears.

* * *

**Back to me..**

"Alejandro, how did this happen." I ask him trying not swarm him with questions.

"I-I-I don't know." Alejandro replies as he turns his head away from us so we couldn't see him tearing up.

"Don't cry, Alejandro." Theodore says with his usual sweet tone.

"We will find her, and we will help you." Alvin suggests.

"Hey guys, Juan was asking if you would like some..." Brittany enters with her sisters but then stops, noticing a sobbing friend. "Alejandro? Are you okay?"

"Come with me." Alejandro says ignoring Brittany's question.

Alejandro walks out of the room followed by the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"I have to show you something." He says as we enter in which seems to be his room. It is big and luxurious as every room in this house.

We wait by the exit and in a rush Alejandro grabs something from the side of the window, what is that? I thought. Without explaining, he gives me the piece of paper that had writing, but not any kind of writing it's ANATALIA'S!.

"Read it, I managed to translate it in English." Alejandro tells me.

I grab the paper firmly with my hands and start reading.

"Alejandor, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette I've been kidnapped . But don't worry I'm fine, I'll find a way out. Don't try looking for me or bad things will happen to you. And please watch out because she has a plan." I finish.

"That's all but she didn't write anything else." Jeanette says once the reading was over.

"Jeanette, how could she, I bet she was supervised by her capture, she couldn't write more even if she wanted to." Eleanor answered.

Alejandro still gloomy and sad starts speaking, "I just can't believe it." He goes and sit down on his bed.

"Alejandro, where did Anatalia go the last time you saw her?" I ask trying to solve the mystery.

"Once you guys left, she told me she wanted to go to the National Historic and Scientific Museum that's right around the corner that closes at 10 pm. It's her favorite place to go. So with her backpack and sweater she leaves with my dad's permission, but our maid had to go with her, since a 10 year old can't go wondering around the streets alone at night. Soon, we got worried. Neither our maid or Anatalia have arrived from the museum and it was 10:30pm; it has been 5 hours since she left. When we were about to call the police we saw a car park by our house, and we thought it was her but no it was only our maid. My dad asks were is Anatalia and the maid didn't even know who she was. It made me very confused, she's known her since we were born." Alejandro stops to catch some air.

"My dad started freaking out and quickly called the police. But I stopped him before he could even dial the number and did something that now I still regret doing.." He stops as if he couldn't speak more.

"What did you do?" Alvin asks.

"I-I-I used hypnosis." He ends.

We were all shocked.

"But.." Jeanette started.

"It was the only way I could keep my dad from worrying." Alejandro angrily replies making Jeanette back away a little, "So I used it, I did voice over to make him forget about Anatalia and luckily it worked."

"They don't remember anything." Brittany asks

"Yup." he replies.

"I never knew you know hypnosis." I tell him.

"I learned it from a book I secretly bought a while ago, I'm way better with voice than eye fixation." Alejandro replies, "Sorry." he says as his eyes started to water again.

"It's okay." Eleanor says she tries to comfort him.

"We will find her Alejandro, we just need clues." Brittany says.

"For the first time ever, Brittany's right we need to go to that museum and find some clues and find Anatalia." Alvin joins in.

We all think about it and agree. But I had a funny and scary feeling about this, who ever kidnapped Anatalia might know about our action to try look for her and he\she might try to attack.

"Then it's settled we will go today." Alvin says, "This is so cool it's like being in scooby-doo."

I stop listening as the others keep talking, instead I look at the piece of paper if somehow any clues are hidden on it. But the writing seems the same. When I was about to give up, I see something glowing a blueish glow it was a signature but _glowing?_.

"Um the signature is glowing." I say quiet frightened.

The others turn to seem also noticing the mysterious blue glow on the paper. They come and get a closer look.

"Simon? What is that." Jeanette asks.

"I don't know." I have always had answers for everything but this was one of those rare time when my mind was blank.

"I know what this is." Alejandro speaks up. "It's ghost psalm, it is a gooey and glowy substance that ghost transfer to surfaces."

Alvin takes the paper from my hand getting interested by the subject, "A ghost."

"And it says M. ." Eleanor reads.

"So what we are dealing with is a ghost, well would you look at that a ghost kidnapped Anatalia." Alvin says.

"We can't be entirely sure about that. First of all this ghost psalm can just be a matter of a chemistry experiment in which two chemical reactions occurred to make that glowing affect." I say proving a point.

"Well we have a skeptic here." Alvin argued.

"Alvin, it's a matter of scientific knowledge, I'm not saying I'm right but it is possible." I ended.

"But the book from Madame Reya states that..."

"Alvin, please not that book again."

"Really Simon, if I may not explain but this book saved Theodore from becoming a werewolf. And YOU becoming a blood-thirsty vampire." Alvin argued.

"Oh how silly of me, and what else did it do almost kill us." I say sarcastically.

"Okay guys before you two start fighting. Remember that we have someone to save." Brittany jumps in, "And Alvin, shut you mouth before I shut it for you."

"Okay." Alvin says, "Cheeze."

"But we can't just go empty handed." Eleanor says.

"Antalia's a paranormal expert remember, and she has all of those ghost tracking stuff in her lab we can go and snatch up some the equipment from her lab." Alejandro says, "Come on, there's no time to waste."

* * *

We walk out of our temporary room and follow Alejandro. I grab the note from the counter and fold it up and put it in my pocket, just in case I need it. Noticing that I was the last one to walk out, I grab the doorknob and close the door behind me. We walk through the living room and see Juan sitting in the kitchen table with piles of papers.

"Bills, bills, bills." Juan says as he goes through his pile of papers set on the kitchen table.

We keep walking. Juan, to busy with his paper works doesn't notice our presence. We walk around the indoor pool and through the garden until we manage to get to the gigantic laboratory. Alejandro, puts his finger in a green scanning device and a green light scans his finger print and the door clicks open.

"Anatalia made it, she programed it to only open for her's, mine's, and my dad's fingerprints, for safety purposes." Alejandro explains as we walk in.

"Okay, I know she has all of her ghost stuff in a box or something. Help me look." Alejandro says as he starts searching through cabinets.

We all go and help Alejandro find the materials. I search under tables, through boxes, and hard-to-reach-places but I have no luck.

Alvin opens a cabinet and finds a box.

"Maybe it's in here." Alvin says as he starts to open the box with caution tape around it.

"NO" Alejandro runs and pushes Alvin away from the box, "What is wrong with Anatalia keeping this thing here! Don't dare open this, this box contains machines with radioactive and nuclear substances, NEVER to be used."

He carries the box to a safe and locks it.

"Godness gracious." Alejandro sigh with relief, "Anatalia can go...um over the top with her inventions sometimes." Alejandro explains.

"Sure reminds me of _somebody_ who goes over the top with his inventions too." Alvin sarcastically explains looking at me with a grin.

"You sure can be a piece of work sometimes you know. And worse of all we share the same gene pool." I say.

Alvin, just stands there, I got him speechless Finally!.

"Found it!" Theodore says. He pulls out a green plastic box from under a table where Anatalia's chemistry set was. And I have to say that box was sure hidden very well.

"Man, I had to crawl under there to get it," Theodore says, panting.

We open the box, hoping that Theodore was right. And fortunately he was!

"Yay! Thanks Theodore," Alejandro says. "Okay, help me spread this things on the floor and then we will decide who gets what."

We do as we are told. Many interesting machinery are seen in the box I grab some and lay them out carefully making sure to not break any of it. Most of them I am able to recognize like the EMF recorder, thermometer and EMF reader, and the spirit box for hearing ghost voices clearly, and earmuffs?.

"Okay awesome, now time to pick our items but first..." Alejandro says but gets interrupted by Alvin.

"I call dibs on the ghost catcher." Alvin interrupts.

"Alvin!" Brittany yells at him who had enough of Alvin, "Go ahead Alejandro."

Alejandro smiles, he sure enjoyed their company, "Anyway, first we need earmuffs. Yes I know why? Well with what happened to Alvin and Simon a couple of days ago, we need to protect our ears from what ever that will try to hurt us. And this will be perfect to block or at least lower the volume from the outside. Okay no more talking each of you get one from the pile."

I get a blue one while the others grab their signature colored earmuffs, Alejandro grabs a navy blue.

"Now with, the equipment. Oh wait first we need groups, okay I'll go with Alvin and Brittany. Simon you can be with Jeanette, and Eleanor you can go with Theodore. Got it."

We nod. I'm happy I get to 'investigate' with Jeanette but at the same time kind of nervous, because for some reason I get kinda shy around her. Alvin, had an opposite feeling about the idea due to the reason that he was going to go 'ghost hunting' with Brittany, but thankfully Alejandro was going to be with them so at least they will not cause to much problem.

"Now, equipment. So since we don't have double of everything, the most fragile equipment should be handled by someone responsible, so Simon and Jeanette you two take the camera, spirit box, a Thermometer and a flashlight of course." Alejandro says as he hands me the spirit box and the Thermometer with care and Jeanette a Sony camcorder and the flashlight.

"You guys can go and get a backpack from over there." He says pointing at a pile of backpack with the logo NASA written on it. "Oh and put the camera and the spirit box in those cases their, Anatalia will kill me if she sees just one scratch on them."

Me and Jeanette walk to the pile and do as we are told.

"Alvin, Brittany, and I will take the EVP recorder, the laser grid, and also the thermometer, and a flashlight but _I _will be in charge of the equipment and one of you can take the flashlight. And Eleanor and Theodore you both can have the ghost catcher, the ram pod it detects if a ghost is near, and the thermometer."

'Wow Alejandro is quiet a leader' I think to myself. The rest get a backpack from the pile too.

"Do you want to carry the backpack Simon?" Jeanette asks me, shyly.

"Sure, why not. Unless you want." I reply kindly.

"I'll carry the camera with me." Jeanette says.

I make sure everything is in the backpack and that the spirit box is in it's case. Noticing I have everything, I put the backpack behind my back ready to go. The rest do the same, Alejandro puts the laser grid on it's tiny black case while Alvin and Brittany put the equipment on their NASA backpack.

"Why this backpacks they are so...nerdy." Brittany says.

"You are not going to be the one wearing it so shut your mouth" Alvin says.

"Don't us that word on me Alvin Seville." Brittany snaps back.

"And don't try to look all smart by using my full name, because it ain't working." Alvin says.

"Why you little..."

"Shut up!" We all shout.

"I'll be wearing the backpack, the bag contains expensive material and I am not letting you two carry it due to purposes. Oh I forgot one thing, walkie talkies." Alejandro walks to one end of the room and grabs a black backpack, "Do you mind helping me carrying this Alvin?"

"Um well." Alvin begins pensive.

"Alvin." Me and Theodore yell.

"Ugh okay." He garbs the backpack from Alejandro's hand and puts it on his back.

"Okay, All ready!?" Alejandro says.

"Yup" We all say.

"Wait! Snacks!" Theodore snaps.

"Theodore not right now." I say to my younger sibling.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh, can I at least have something to eat before we leave," Theodore says as he rubs his stomach as it slowly begins to growl, "Who knows how long we'll be there, a-a-and I'm kinda hungry."

"Do you mind Alejandro?" I ask Alejandro.

"No, I don't mind he can get something from the kitchen on our way out." Alejandro nicely replies with a smile and a little chuckle, "Okay, everybody make sure you have your supplies and lets go."

"Your brother is pretty awesome Simon, he's exactly how I remember him. His cravings for food, his innocence, and gullibility, he makes me smile" Alejandro whispers to me once the rest leave the room.

I smile at him.

* * *

We walk out from the lab and head to the front door. Once at the kitchen, Alejandro's dad is no longer there.

"You can get anything that you want from the cabinets or the refrigerator, I need to find my dad and tell him that we are going out." Alejandro runs through the living room and up the spiral glass stairs, where the many different rooms are located.

Theodore runs to the cabinets and looks around, Eleanor joins in into the searching

"Please don't take everything Theodore." Alvin says sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, "It's not like we are going to go on a one week trip."

"I'm just getting some chips that's all." Theodore says taking out some snack size chips, "And I think there's enough for all of us."

Theodore with the help of Eleanor grabs the chips, all 8 of them and put them all in the backpack where the supplies are located.

"Okay, just be back by sundown." We hear Juan from upstairs.

"Okay." Alejandro replies.

Alejandro soon comes running down the spiral stairs to the kitchen, where we are waiting.

"Finally." Brittany says.

"Sorry, my dad wanted me to be very specific of where I was going. It was kinda hard to make up a lie with as much details as possible." Alejandro explains.

"So what did you tell him?" Jeanette asks.

"That we are going to the local fair, as a way for you guys to experience our culture." Alejandro answers, "Maybe we could go there some other day for you guys to actually see it, it's my all time favorite fair."

"We would love to go, Alejandro." Jeanette replies with her usual sweet tone.

"This is taking forever." Alvin says.

"Your right we have to go, here take some money you'll need it for the bus." Alejandro hands each of us a dollar bill and some coins, "This is Mexican money, different than American. The bus driver won't ask you anything so you don't have to worry about money counting just drop the money on the paying machine, and you're set."

I put the change in my pocket, the rest do the same.

"Now let's go." Alejandro says as he opens the door.

We all walk out. Alejandro, walks in front of us being the leader. I was expecting that we were going to go on the direction the cars entered, but no Alejandro seemed to have another plan in mind.

"Let's go through the backyard, it will make the walk to the bus stop a lot faster, just be careful that my dad doesn't see you. The fair is the other way and if he sees us walking through the backyard to get to the park, he'll notice that somethings up." He says.

We walk around the house until we reach a fence, Alejandro painstakingly opens it and we tip toe in. The backyard was nothing that I have ever seen before, a huge park, a basketball court, and another pool.

'Can this guys get any richer' I think to myself.

"Oh my gosh." Brittany says with astonishment.

"Are you kidding me." Alvin says following Brittany's response.

Alejandro stops making all of us bump to each noticing that we have all lost awareness of our surroundings due to the amazingness of this place.

"My dad." Alejandro points out.

We see Juan pacing around in his work place. Due to the reason that the windows are as big as the whole wall Juan was easy to spot.

"Quick behind the bushes." Alejandro quickly demands.

We do as we are told and run to take cover behind the bushes. But then I see Jeanette. Her, being the clumsy one, she trips and falls into the pool taking the camera with her. She quickly swims away from the camera as it begins to produce and electric charge. I look at the window and notice Juan's response to the splash, he heard it. Noticing his heard turning I quickly take action, I take of the backpack and trow it to the guys who luckily Eleanor catches it. And I jump into the pool.

"Simon! You idiot!" Alvin yells.

"Get down!" Alejandro orders him pushing his head down.

I find Jeanette and I pull her to the side of the pool.

"Just leave it. Keep your head down." I whisper.

She nods and she does as she is told.

Juan disappears from his room, I look up and notice that the close was clear. I jump off not worrying about the camera and pull Jeanette out too, but then the unexpected happens. The doorknob begins to turn, my heart starts pounding, I grab Jeanette's hand and run to a hiding place. I find a bush, and with no time to think,we both jump behind it in a nick of time. The door opens reviling Juan, he walks to the edge of the pool pretty suspicious, wondering what made that splash. Than he sees a basketball floating around the water.

"Maybe the wind did this." He says and walks to the door and enters closing the door behind him.

Once Juan is gone, we make a run for it to the outside porch door, we open it and run away from the house into a big open space park.

"You two are all wet." Eleanor says looking at me and Jeanette, "Oh and Simon, your bag."

She hands me the backpack as I quietly say thanks, I open it and see that non of the equipment got damage.

"Jeanette why do you have to be so clumsy." Brittany points out to Jeanette.

"And you, so stupid." Alvin points out to me.

"Sorry for trying to save Jeanette and ourselves from being grounded for life." I yell at him.

"I'm so so so sorry about the camera, I was going to grab it but it starting sparking and.." Jeanette quickly apologizes.

"It's okay Jeanette, we have plenty of those." says Alejandro, "Oh my, there is no way you two are going to the museum looking like that you'll bring to much attention, good thing I have my wallet. You two will have to go and buy a change. Come on, there's a store just across the street."

We walk through the park where many people are having picnics or just relaxing. Many of them recognize that we are the Chipmunks and Chipettes and some of them just looked at me and Jeanette due to our wet clothing.

We arrive to a market street, where people are walking in all directions. Shouting is heard from employees advertizing their merchandise in Spanish. We stay together at all times, I make sure I can see my brothers, the Chipettes, or Alejandro. After a short walk through the crowd we enter a clothing store, which is Macy's.

"Girls, you can go to the girls section and find something for Jeanette while me and the boys will go to the boys section to find something for Simon. Be here in 20 minutes." Alejandro says looking at his watch. 'Be by the exit in 20 minutes got it'

"Here have 50 dollars."

Jeanette grabs it and puts it in her pocket.

Brittany eyes widen of what she just heard,

"20 minutes?! Are you kidding me! That's not enough..." But Brittany's sentence got muffled by due to Jeanette's hand covering her mouth.

"Great, and we'll be here in 20 minutes, come Eleanor." Jeanette says.

The three of them walk away, while Brittany keeps arguing.

"Okay Simon, quick let's find you a change." Alejandro says.

We walk to the boys section and begin our search. Being wet was really uncomfortable, especially when people kept looking at me. I ignored them and grab a pair of baggy jeans that first meets my eyes.

"Alvin, please that shirt is not him." I hear Theodore say from the distance.

"Theodore please, were in Mexico and Simon needs to upgrade his style." Alvin says as the chatting gets closer.

"No Alvin! I'm not wearing that." I say immediately once I see a shirt that literally came from the junior section.

I look around and find a blue polo shirt and a dark blue sweater.

"I'm getting this ones, it's not obnoxious like that one." I say grabbing the shirt.

"I was just trying to help." Alvin says.

"The last time you tried to help me, you made a fool of me." I say.

"Please guys not here." Theodore says.

"I don't think I need new shoes, they are drying pretty quickly." I say looking at my red white soled shoes.

"Awesome you found something, I'll buy it and then you can find a bathroom and put it on." Alejandro says.

I give him the clothes and we walk to the nearby cashier. Once everything was paid we walk to where the exit is located and wait for the Chipettes.

After 30 minutes they finally arrive.

"Sorry about the time, Brittany was being a bit picky of Jeanette's clothing options." Eleanor explained.

"Well it could have made her look a lot hotter." Brittany explains

"It's fine, ok you two go and find a bathroom and get dressed." Alejandro replies in a hurry ignoring Brittany's responds, "Um, oh there's a bathroom over their."

He pointed to a little house in the park where the bathrooms are located.

"Quick, guys." Alejandro says giving us a push.

We run into the bathrooms, me and Jeanette separate and go to our appropriate gender rooms. Once I enter, the stench hit my face and it is not pleasing at all and I have to say the bathroom was not very sanitary either. I get inside a stall and begin to get dressed. It didn't take me to long due to the reason that I was rushing myself to get out of their. I was dressed in 5 minutes and as quickly as possible I washed my hands and got out of their and into fresh air.

"Never go in their." I say to the gang.

"Better dry than wet." Theodore replies.

Jeanette comes out 5 minutes later dressed it almost the same thing she was wearing before but instead of a long sleeved shirt she found a short sleeved dark purple shirt and she was holding a violet sweater for the night too. And she also had new violet colored sneakers. Even though her fashion was very clumsy it looked so pretty in her, purple fit her so perfectly.

"Wow." I sigh, the rest look at me with confusion I blush and change the subject, "I-I-I mean ready?"

"Yeah, sorry for the wait, I kept falling I'm just so clumsy." Jeanette explains.

"It's fine, let's just catch the bus before it get's dark." Alejandro says starting to get inpatient.

We start walking through the crowded sidewalks, as we were walking I feel Theodore's hand grab mine. I see him and he smiles, I smile back. I know what my brother was feeling he was feeling a little scared, since I know his sensibility.

"Are you okay Theodore?" I ask my brother.

"Yeah, it's just what if something happens while we are investigating?"

"Don't worry Theodore nothing will happen to you or to anybody else."

He smiles at me as we keep walking.

* * *

"Here we are, and right on time there's the bus." Alejandro points out, the bus was a few blocks away and it was slowly approaching.

As we were waiting, I see posters of children taped on the street light post and on walls of building. I walk to the wall to get a closer look at them but what was very suspicious was the reason that all of the kids disappeared in the same day.

"Weird." I say to myself.

Jeanette sees me looking at the posters and walk to where I am, "Simon, the bus is coming..what are you looking at?"

"This kids disappeared in the same day and their like 10 posters of them, how could that happen?" I ask.

"Maybe just a mere coincidence, come on Simon the bus is here." She points out as the bus pulls over.

I walk with her to the bus still in thought. As we enter I take out my money and pay my fee Jeanette does the same. The bus was not very crowded and I go and seat near where my brothers, Alejandro, and the girls are, Jeanette seats next to me.

It was a quiet ride, and it made sense since talking about our plan could be heard by some of the passengers and some of them may speak English. We arrive to our destination, we get off and see that we are right outside the museum. The museum had ancient Greek architecture, with white pillar and white marble, it looked almost like the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. We walk up the white marbled stairs and after a while of step climbing we arrive at the entrance of the museum.

"Locked, aw man now what." Alvin says in disappointment.

"We sneak in." Alejandro declares.

"But how?" Brittany asks.

"Um let's check the back door." Alejandro replies.

"I don't think we should do this, what if we get caught. Dave will ground us for eternity." I say.

"It's fine Simon, and if we do get caught remember about my special talent." Alejandro says to me pointing at his mouth. I quickly understood that he was referring to hypnosis.

I give a frightened sigh and just go with it, "Alright."

We walk to the back of the museum to check the back door, 'Maybe it's closed and this whole thing will be canceled' I think to myself.

Alejandro grabs the handle and pulls and unfortunately it opens.

"Yay! Time for some ghost hunting!" Alvin cheers.

We carefully enter to the custodial closet, making sure nobody is their. The lights are on but no one seems to be seen.

"This is a museum and it's highly guarded so why is their no alarm and the door is open?" I ask.

"Simon please, you worry to much just relax we'll be fine." Alvin chuckles.

I don't have a good feeling of this.

"Okay time to split up. Knowing Anatalia I predicted the possible sections she might have been, so Simon and Jeanette you two will go to the Space and Earth exhibit, Theodore and Eleanor you two can investigate the Prehistoric exhibit, and finally me, Alvin, and Brittany will go through the hallways and look at the Life sciences exhibit. Alvin, give each a walkie talkie" He whispers to us,

Alvin does as he is told and hands each group one, he gives one to me.

"Okay now split."

We split up and head to our section of the museum.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Simon! Over here, I found the Space and Earth exhibit." Jeanette points at a door with a sign **Earth and Space Sciences****. **

"Awesome let's go in." We enter and both of us wow in amazement.

* * *

The whole solar system is laid out floating above our heads, machinery of all type are shown displaying all different weather phenomenons.

"Let's not distracted, let's find some clues." Jeanette says starting to look through papers.

"Your right, I'll look by the machines." I say.

After a while of 'found anything?' and no's our investigation was not going very good, we haven't found a single clue.

'Why aren't any alarm sounding off.' I think to myself.

"I can't find a single clue." Jeanette explains.

"Should we try some EVP's?" I ask Jeanette.

"Sure." She says.

I get the recording device from the backpack, but when I pushed the on button it turns on but then automatically turns off in less than a second.

"Odd? It was fully charged when we left." I say suspiciously.

Before Jeanette could said anything the lights in the room started to flicker off, until the light went completely off.

"Is it a power outage?" Jeanette asks me.

I look out from the open door and notice that the light's are on in the hallway, same with the other rooms.

"But the lights are on over there. Come on let's get out of here." I say grabbing Jeanette's arm.

But before any of us could even get near the door, the door closed shut by it's self. I run to the door and try to open the door by shaking the door handle violently. But it was no use, it was locked shut.

"Simon? What is going on?!" Jeanette says frighteningly as she hugs me.

I try to be brave for her, but I can feel my heart pounding and my body shaking, "I-I don't know."

I immediately unclip the walkie talkie from the side of my pocket,

"Come in Alvin, come in." I say and wait for a response but nothing is heard only static, "Come in Alvin! Come in Anyone!" I yell but still no response.

I was starting to get worried, what if something happened to them. I grab the flashlight from my backpack and turn it on, Jeanette holds my arm as we both walk around.

"Don't worry Jeanette we will get out, let's try and find another way out." I say to her, she nods shaking.

We both walk to the windows, wondering that maybe we could open a window and get out from their. Jeanette and I try to open the windows, all 6 of them but they are all locked. I look out noticing that the sun was setting, oh no it's getting late. I shake off the upcoming thoughts of the possibilities of us being grounded and concentrate on our problem right now. I look around with my flashlight and try to find another way out, while Jeanette is still trying to open one of the windows.

"It's no use Simon." Jeanette says sadly.

My flashlight points at something, an air vent on the ceiling, if we get up there we could escape the room. But then I noticed how high up the ceiling is.

"Chairs." I whisper.

"What?" Jeanette asks.

"There's an air vent up there that could lead a way out of here all we need to do is stack some chairs up and climb up there." I say.

"But, it's dangerous." Jeanette explains.

"I know, but it's the only way. And there are plenty of chairs." I reply.

"Okay, let's do it." The determined Jeanette commands.

We both run to the near by tables and grab as many chairs as we can and carry them to the location. After a long time of back breaking chair carrying we managed to stack up the chairs into a tall and unstable tower.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Jeanette says worried.

"I'll test it, once I get to the top you climb up and I will help you once I'm at the top." I explain looking at the tower, a little scared.

"No Simon, wh-wh-what if it falls?" Jeanette asks holding my hand.

"Then just hope that it doesn't" I say gently letting go of her grip.

I start climbing slowly. I make every step valuable, making sure that I had a good grip and that the chair was stable and strong enough to climb. As I began climbing higher, I grabbed the leg of a chair, but then I forgot about my foot placement and I slip leaving me hanging with only the leg of the chair holding my weight.

"SIMON! NO!" Jeanette shouts in terror.

I use as much arm strength as I can and pull myself up. My foot manages to stand on something and I regain my balance and proceed climbing. My breathing was heavy, my hands were shaking, I felt like any second my life will flash in any second. Jeanette just stood their frozen in fear.

'Almost their.' I say to myself, 'one more pull'

With the last remaining strength I pull myself up and I was their on top of the tower.

"*sigh* oh god Simon..you gave me such a scared." Jeanette says in relief.

"I'm fine don't worry, okay now your tu..." I am suddenly interrupted by a sudden shake.

And then in a matter of a second a huge gust of wind rushes in and trows me across the room also destroying the tower, Jeanette runs and takes cover. My air gets knock out of me as my whole body crashes to a wall. My vision becomes blurred and my hearing muffled. I can see the blurry figure of Jeanette rushing to me, and she seemed frightened for what just happened.

"Simon! Are you okay?" She asks kneeling next to me.

Still feeling dazed I speak, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Jeanette sees a cut on my forearm and some bruises on my face.

"Ouch, that must hurt." She says getting a closer look at my cut, "Okay we need to get out of here, what just happened to you is not normal. There is no way for you just to fly across the room like that."

I stand up with the help of Jeanette. Once I stood up I see fog coming in from under the door, me and Jeanette just stand their paralyzed.

"Is it smoke?" Jeanette asks quietly.

"It can't be, smoke and mist doesn't act that way. Smoke spreads through the air, this thing is moving around the floor only." I say feeling confused.

The shades from the windows are pull down violently making us jump.

My eyes open when that fog starts rising and swirling like a tornado right before our eyes. After a while the fog is gone. I look up and see a women figure in a white dress gown, she was floating and looking straight at us. She looked beautiful, but what I saw in her eyes was hatred and sorrow.

I am frozen with fear same with Jeanette, we both just stare at the strange figure right in front of us. I wanted to run but I couldn't, something prevented me from moving my legs.

"Well, well, well who do we have here." The women speaks, "Simon from the Chipmunks and Jeanette from the Chipettes. What a pleasure."

"Oh my, L-l-la Llorona." I hear Jeanette whisper.

La Llorona quickly fly's to Jeanette, with fury and looks at her straight in the eyes, "Never call me that!" She yells furiously, "My name is Mary not that dread-full name!"

"What do you want, and what are you doing here?" I say confidently.

"Oh something valuable. And that something is standing right there." She says pointing at Jeanette.

Before I could shield Jeanette she turns into an orb, the same orb I saw a couple nights ago, and as fast as lighting Jeanette disappears from my eyes.

"No! What did you do to her!" I yell in fury to the floating orb.

Mary turns back to her human shape.

"Right here." She holds up a glass sphere and in it I see my tiny counterpart yelling for help.

"You unhearted piece of.." I begin clunshing my teeth.

"Quite!" She yells making me unable to speak, but against my will, "Man, you have a big mouth."

"What do you want with her?!" I yell.

"She is going to be part of my little experiment, same with your little friend Anatalia." She says.

"No." I quietly say.

"Yes, wow and thinking that you would have been smart enough to uncover my initials," She continues, "Well my dear Simon, as you can see you are quite strong for resisting my song that other night. But, if it wasn't for you I would have gottan you and your brother Alvin."

"Oh look at the time I should go."

"No you won't!" I charge into her, but she trows me back.

"Look at you Simon, you are so pathetic, weak, vulnerable. You may have resisted my song, but you know to much so to keep myself unknown your memory of this must go."

Jeanette looks at me terrified of what was about to happen from the glass sphere.

"It's nice knowing you." She says, she trows a golden like dust to me and then disappears taking Jeanette with her.

The dust makes me feel dizzy but I can still remember everything that just happened. In despair my knees collapse and I cradle myself on the ground hopeless.

"It's all my fault." I say as tears started forming, "Thanks to me, I've lost her. I never even go to tell her that I love her." My eyes start to water and I begin to cry silently into my knees.

The lights turn on and all seem normal, but for me the nightmare has just began.

**7th done *smiley face* so what do you think? Good or bad? I like reviews so blast me with criticism I don't care or flower me with comments. Sorry it took so long to update, with school and all and this long chapter I only had time for like 2 pages a day and this chapter is 21 pages long O.O. **

**So Jeanette get's kidnapped by Mary OMG read a long if you want to find out what happens next. **

**Update may take sometime, just be patient with me and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
